Alguien como tú
by martofu
Summary: [Sehun/Luhan] Luhan odia a más no poder a los prototipos, unos especímenes creados genéticamente que sirven a los humanos. Pero, ¿qué pasaría si se ve obligado a vivir con uno?
1. La voz angelical encuentra algo

**1.** _La voz angelical encuentra algo._

* * *

— No comprendo qué les ves de malo, Luhan —le dijo uno de sus amigos, Xiumin—. Piensa que la gente está contenta con ellos.

— No se trata de eso —objetó, dejando a un lado el mando de la PlayStation—. Ya apenas quedan personas que se esfuercen en conocer a otras. Prefieren esperar a comprarse un prototipo y que les llegue todo masticado.

— ¿Todo masticado?

— Es decir, hagas lo que hagas, ese chisme te va a querer igual. ¿Qué gracia tiene eso? Realmente, es patético —frunció el ceño, mirando a través de la ventana —. No me parece sincero. Yo me sentiría vacío.

— Tal vez necesites conocer a alguno, puede que no sea tan malo como crees —dijo Xiumin, mientras Luhan rió hacia su respuesta.

Tal conversación es un ejemplo de cómo reaccionaba Luhan cuando se le hablaba de prototipos. No obstante, había algo que odiaba aún más que ellos, y sin duda esos eran sus creadores. Con una ciencia tan avanzada, saltaba a la vista que tenían otros planes entre manos. Su compañía sedienta de dinero, no se iba a conformar sólo con el negocio de vender esos prototipos a un público obstruido. Suficientemente monstruoso le parecía a Luhan que crearan esos especímenes y los vendieran como si de coches se trataran; que además no podía evitar tener una mosca en la oreja pensando qué otras fechorías horribles realizan que la sociedad desconoce. Sin duda, lo que ocultaban no podía ser bueno.

Cuando la ciencia y el poder se alían como resultado obtenemos o bien beneficios o perjuicios; o ambas opciones simultáneamente. Con el caso de los prototipos la sociedad se encontraba complacida. Dichos prototipos fueron creados por una fundación científica con fin de que sirvieran a las personas. En concreto, a su amo. Cada prototipo era entregado con los ojos cubiertos y, el primer ser humano que atisbaba se convertía en su dueño, para siempre. Sin contras, obedecía sin rechistar. Cumplía todas las normas de su amo, aprendía de él y eran inconscientes de su sumisión. Aunque su amo no lo quisiera éste le seguiría hasta el final. Pero comprarse uno era un gasto que sólo las familias más adineradas podían permitirse. El nuevo sueño de las nuevas generaciones era poder adquirir uno. Las revistas de la corporación científica traían cada mes nuevos modelos de prototipos, tanto hombres como mujeres, adecuados al diverso antojo del público.

Nadie se molestaba en llamarlos humanos a pesar de que estaban creados genéticamente, de ser llamados así, ¿alguien empezaría a verles con otros ojos? No interesaban en preocuparse de si poseían sentimientos o si podían sentir el dolor. En gran parte, la gente los usaba para tenerlos en casa y que ayudaran en tareas del hogar y, bueno, en satisfacer deseos sexuales. De cara al público se utilizaban de esta forma, pero nunca se podía saber a ciencia cierta la cara oculta de la moneda. Este era un obvio caso donde los perjuicios estaban presentes, únicamente, el problema era que estaban camuflados. El egoísmo de la sociedad pretendía no saber nada, contentados con sus sirvientes en casa, pues no rechistaban ante nada.

Sin embargo, llegan a existir ciertos prototipos que se niegan a vivir de esta forma. Los científicos afirmaban que desconocían cuál es la anomalía que les causa esta rebeldía, el cómo se dan cuenta de la posición en la que viven si fueron creados para no percatarse. Cuando esto sucedía y el cliente afectado llamaba a la compañía, éstos venían y retiraban el prototipo. Se desconoce qué hacen con ellos, pero se puede prever que no un final feliz. Obviamente, la gente no preguntaba, si algo malo iba a pasarles preferían no escuchar y vivir en una ignorancia feliz. Por otro lado, muchos prototipos están a gusto con sus amos si con suerte les ha tocado una buena persona.

Luhan estaba hasta las narices de oír hablar de los prototipos. Les odiaba con toda su alma; esos seres estaban volviendo a la sociedad más solitaria con el paso del tiempo. Muchos ya no optaban por relacionarse y ahorraban para tener su prototipo; que les abastecerían todas sus necesidades para el resto de su vida. Entre sus conocidos existía curiosidad por llegar a tener uno algún día, más bien por el sexo. Luhan veía ridículo que la gente pudiera estar interesada en que un prototipo se entregara a ti para siempre a primera vista. Él veía el sexo como algo importante pero quería ganarse primero el corazón de la persona. La _persona_, no un estúpido espécimen científico. Y esta persona especial, en Luhan en cuestión, tenía que ser una chica.

Un día, volviendo de las prácticas universitarias, Luhan era inconsciente de que su vida estaba a punto de dar un giro radical. Tenía suerte de haber vivido siempre en el barrio de Haidian, pues la Universidad de Beijing, más conocida como _Peita_, se encontraba en el mismo y el camino de vuelta a casa era relativamente corto. Actualmente, se dedicaba a dar clases de coreano a los de primer curso para cumplir con las horas preestablecidas de prácticas. Se dirigía hacia casa escuchando a JJ Lin_, _uno de sus cantantes taiwaneses favoritos_,_ resguardando su nariz en una mascarilla de pandas que le regalaron para Nuevo Año Chino. Estaban en un día de elevados indicios de contaminación en la ciudad debido al ciclón que impedía que pudiera correr el aire en Beijing. Días como esos eran horribles, pues una polución disfrazada de niebla cubría toda la ciudad y era un paisaje triste de observar. Cruzando un desolado puente Luhan se vio cantando su música a pleno pulmón. En un día de esas características apenas había nadie por la calle y se lo podía permitir sin molestar a transeúntes. O eso creía Luhan. Pensaba que estaba en absoluta soledad y que no molestaba canturreando hasta que vio algo fuera de lo normal bajo el puente. Se inclinó hacia el filo de la empalizada para fijarse bien: vislumbró un muchacho ahí tirado, estaba ubicado en una caja como un deshecho, encogido en forma de caracol y desnudo.

Con el corazón en un puño, Luhan corrió asustado hacia el final del puente para descender y ver la condición del joven. Tenía el móvil preparado para llamar a la policía, ambulancia o lo que hiciera falta al comprobar si estaba muerto o no. Llegó entre ahogos de la carrera; se quedó estupefacto al ver el triste estado del chico. Estaba bañado en cardenales y magulladuras, se le veía sufrir al respirar por algún dolor interno. Luhan ya había llamado a la ambulancia y posó su abrigo sobre su delgada figura. Estaba tan flaco que asustaba, se podía ver que llevaba tiempo mal alimentado. Intentó despertarle cuidadosamente varias veces pero nunca respondía. No estaba inconsciente pero no parecía tener fuerzas ni para abrir los ojos. «Debe estar exhausto, mejor no intento hacerle hablar.» Luhan revisó su pulso y latía frágilmente. «Apenas puede respirar. ¿Qué le habrá pasado? ¿Quién le ha abandonado aquí? Qué horror.»

Unas gotas de sudor bajaban por la frente del chico y Luhan comprobó que rozaba una fiebre alta. Decidió envolverlo también en su bufanda y abrazarlo para no dejar que le penetrara el frío invernal. Sabía que detrás del estado de esa persona sólo podía haber una historia espeluznante. Emitía sonidos de cachorro herido y se afligía en los brazos de Luhan. «Maldita ambulancia, ven de una vez.» ¿Y si se le moría el muchacho en los brazos? Cada segundo estaba más asustado, se le encogía el corazón al ver a aquella persona sufrir de ese modo. Quería ayudarle pero sentía impotencia. «¿Y si no nos encuentran? No. Calma, Luhan. Sé optimista.»

Llevaba diez minutos sin cambiar de postura y se preguntaba si iba siendo hora de llevarse al chico en brazos hacia el hospital. La angustia de estar bajo ese puente no le permitía quedarse ni un momento más cuando decidió hacerlo. Levantó al chico sujetándolo por su espalda y bajo sus rodillas, a modo princesa. Empezó a avanzar rápidamente. Parecía una pluma en sus brazos cuando el chico, sin ni si quiera abrir los ojos o sin parecer haber aterrizado de su estado de agonía, susurró unas palabras:

— Sigue cantando…

Luhan notó que de repente su corazón pesaba más de lo normal. Pensó que si la voz del joven fuera corpórea estaría hecha de seda. Se le pararon las piernas a medio camino. Observó el rostro del joven detenidamente, el cual se apoyaba en su hombro, a pocos centímetros del suyo propio. Sus finos labios rosados musitaban sonidos incomprensibles, temblorosos. Continuaba con los ojos cerrados, los cuales poseían unas largas pestañas que lo feminizaban con dulzura. Por tan sólo un instante, el subconsciente de Luhan pensó que era una cara bonita (para ser un chico). Ese pensamiento menguó cuando volvió a sus palabras pronunciadas: «¿Seguir cantando?» Le habría escuchado momentos antes en el puente con su concierto solitario. No se encontraba con cuerpo de cantar en una situación como esa. Pero se lo pidió con una voz tan dulce y pura, que no pudo negarse.

A lo lejos se escuchó la sirena de la ambulancia que por fin llegaba y fue lo que detuvo a Luhan de empezar a cantar. En cinco minutos llegaron al hospital más cercano; decidió acompañarle hasta el final ya que necesitaba saber si su vida no corría peligro. Después del susto, no podía marcharse a casa sin saber qué sería de él, si se iba a recuperar, si tenía familia y si iba a estar bien. El chico fue ingresado en urgencias para hacerle un seguido de pruebas y curaciones.

Luhan llevaba más de una hora esperando, había oscurecido y estaba aburrido de observar la blanca pared. Reflexionaba sobre la voz del chico, estando así de moribundo, ¿cómo se le ocurrió esforzarse en hablar? Le pareció extraño. Tampoco cantó tan alto como para ser escuchado a la distancia que les separaba; es más, en aquel funesto estado era inexplicable que advirtiera su canto. Interrumpiendo sus pensamientos llegó el doctor a dar noticias. Por suerte, eran buenas:

— Parece ser que nuestro trabajo ha terminado —informaba revisando unas fichas que llevaba en una carpeta—. Nosotros no tenemos más permisos para revisar el estado del chico.

— ¿A qué se refiere? ¿Se va a recuperar?

— Para ello necesitamos encontrar a su dueño, ¿ese prototipo le pertenece a usted?

Ese _prototipo_.

— ¿Señorito Luhan?

Necesitaba responder sincera y rápidamente. ¿Qué le estaba frenando? Algo estaba escudriñando su conciencia. Por mucho que odiara a los prototipos, pudo comprobar cómo estaba sufriendo en sus brazos. El causante de ese dolor, ¿habría sido su original amo? Si decía la verdad, tal vez intentaran encontrarle. Pero, ¿por qué le iba a preocupar de todas formas?

— No es mío —contestó al fin, absolutamente seguro de que no se iba a arrepentir.

— Pude deducirlo pero necesitaba su confirmación. Era obvio que usted lo encontró en ese estado y lo trajo —desde luego que razón no le faltaba, Luhan tragó saliva, aliviado de haberse sincerado—, por otra parte, desconocemos quién era su amo y, tratándose de un prototipo, no vamos a molestarnos en ayudarlo más. No nos lo permiten, ¿entiende señorito Luhan? Nuestro trabajo está reservado para las personas.

No daba crédito de lo que estaba escuchando. Pondría la mano al fuego para asegurar que el dolor que estaba sintiendo ese prototipo era tan real como el de cualquiera, ¿o fueron imaginaciones suyas? Aunque ya le daba igual, por supuesto. Aquel joven no era una persona como él.

— Ya, entiendo… —dijo con cierta decepción— pero doctor, ¿qué le ocurrirá?

— Llamaremos a su corporación para que lo retiren. Usted ya puede marcharse.

«Que lo _retiren_.» se produjo un eco incesante de esas palabras en la cabeza de Luhan. No se podía creer que le estuviera dando lástima aquella situación. No era iluso y se podía imaginar que cuando retiraban a un prototipo no le esperaba un futuro agradable. O directamente, no le esperaba un futuro.

Como una música angelical, la voz del muchacho danzaba por su cabeza: «Sigue cantando…» Sin duda, su tono le produjo una sensación agradable. Más que la voz, fue el tono suplicante en que las mencionó; como si el hecho de que le cantara le fuera a devolver la vida. «¡Ah! Maldición.» Luhan frunció el ceño y exclamó, deteniendo al médico:

— ¡Doctor, espere!

Luhan se maldecía interiormente por no haber podido simplemente irse de allí. Aceptó hacerse cargo del chico para que pudieran terminar de revisar sus daños que, finalmente, resultaron ser sólo heridas superficiales y se recuperaría con reposo en casa. Y ese _reposo en casa_ se clavó como una estaca en profundo arrepentimiento de Luhan.

Ya no cabía duda de que se iba a arrepentir. De hecho, al ver al prototipo estirado en su cama, todavía inconsciente, ya se había arrepentido. Se aseguró de taparle los ojos con un trapo de cocina por si despertaba; no fuera a verle y se volviera su dueño. Aunque posiblemente eso ya no funcionaba, pues se lo encontró sin protección alguna en sus ojos y, por lo tanto, llegaba a la conclusión de que ya habría visto humanos anteriormente. Lo mejor era no arriesgarse. No quería verse más envuelto entre prototipos. Él creía que era un chico normal, de lo contrario, no lo hubiera ayudado. O eso intentaba hacerse creer a sí mismo. «Les odio. Y punto.»

Tenía claro que no pensaba quedarse con él, tan sólo decidió sacarlo de su fatídico destino para quizá encontrarle uno más brillante. Con la condición en que se lo encontró era obvio que tampoco debía tener un pasado con el que tirar petardos. Luhan debía hacer algo con él pronto, ya se había pasado de bueno al no dejar que el doctor llamara a la empresa. Se imaginaba que, como cuando un coche deja de ser útil y lo llevan al desguace, le iba a pasar lo mismo a aquel chico. Tal vez algo peor.

«Pero qué más da. Lo que tengo que hacer es llamar a alguno de la pandilla por si están interesados. No tienen un duro y no pueden tener uno. Tal vez les haga gracia. Al menos, sé que ellos no van a atizarle…» alcanzó el móvil para contactarse con sus amigos cuando, a sus espaldas, volvió a escuchar aquella angelical voz:

— Luhan…

Había escuchado bien: ese prototipo había pronunciado su nombre. Pero él no recuerda haberlo mencionado en ningún momento. Se volvió hacia él y, entre susurros y suspiros, continuaba inconsciente. El nombre de Luhan lo había musitado entre sueños, ¿cómo era posible? Aquello dejó de tener gracia y se apresuró a llamar a su amigo. «Con la de peña que somos en China, habrá cantidad de Luhanes.» se intentaba convencer esperando que le cogiera el teléfono.

— ¿_Hello_?

— Wu, perdona llamarte a estas horas…

— Ah, eres tú —murmuró a desgana. La confianza es sin duda lo peor. Estos dos eran un par de buenos amigos que se demostraban amor con el desprecio.

— Déjate de tonterías, te llamo a altas horas de la noche porque es una urgencia. Tengo ahora mismo en la cama algo que nunca en la vida pensaba que

— ¿Una mujer? —interrumpió— Oye Lu, te he dicho mil veces que te veo mejor en la otra acera. Pero si necesitas condones la farmacia está abierta.

— Idiota. No se trata de eso. Y de la otra acera nada, ¿me oyes? Qué pesado. Bueno, te he llamado precisamente por eso también. Verás…

El tal Wu que en verdad era Kris, pero no importa porque tiene como diez nombres, se sobresaltó de tal manera al escuchar de qué se trataba que su mandíbula cayó al suelo.

— ¿Un prototipo de verdad? —su tono se alborotó de pronto— Lu, tienes mucha suerte de tenerlo gratis.

— Yo no lo quiero. Te llamo por si lo quieres tú —matizó—. Ya que es un chico, podrás disfrutar en todos los aspectos.

— Lu… es que te lo has encontrado y deberías quedártelo, insisto.

— Que no quiero tener nada que ver con un bicho de estos. Mira, le ayudé creyendo que era un chico cualquiera. Me enteré tarde que era uno de ellos, y me dio pena que lo quisieran retirar. Se le ve muy joven, más que nosotros. Así que se le podía sacar provecho, ¿no?

Así es como todo el mundo hablaba sobre ellos. Como quien se compra un electrodoméstico. Luhan quería estar al margen de todo y olvidarse del tema. Quería que su amigo Kris se lo llevara y todo terminaría.

— ¿Wu? ¿Kris Wu?

— Ah, sí, perdón —se le notaba indeciso. Llevaba tiempo queriendo tener uno de ellos, pero al saber que por falta de dinero nunca lo tendría tal vez en el fondo no lo tenía tan claro—. Bueno, me lo quedaré pero primero quiero verlo. ¿Tiene dueño?

— No tengo ni idea. Estaba terrible cuando me lo encontré. Ahora parece tener mejor aspecto pero sigue sin despertarse. Sin duda alguien se ha pasado de lo lindo con él, me imagino que sería su dueño.

— Entonces no va a querer estar conmigo. El primer humano que ven es como el elegido o una fumada del estilo.

— Ya… pero lo hecho, hecho está. Ahora no voy a dejarlo en la calle. ¿O prefieres eso? Lo hago antes de que se despierte y listos.

— ¡Vale, para el carro! Mañana me paso por tu casa a primera hora. Capullo, ya me has cortado el sueño —Luhan se rió al escucharlo refunfuñar.

— Qué lástima. Bueno, mañana ven por tu madre. No voy a pegar ojo con esto en mi cama, joder… —se pasó los dedos por el pelo, suspirando. «Por qué a mí.»

— Una cosa más Lu, ¿es guapo?

Luhan levantó una ceja, pregunta muy propia de Kris en realidad.

— Mañana lo compruebas tú. Yo no comento sobre si un chico es guapo o no.

— Cuidado el macho… en fin, mañana te veo. Que te den.

Fin de la llamada. Luhan volvió a reírse. Siempre se despedían de la misma forma, falta decir que se conocían desde que andaban entre pañales. Pero al volver a ver el prototipo en su cama se le fue la sonrisa. No le hacia ninguna gracia que haya murmurado su nombre. Se quedó observándolo durante un rato. Los cardenales de sus brazos correspondían sin duda a una desagradable violencia. Su pecho descendía y se elevaba con estabilidad, pareciendo estar ya en un profundo y calmado sueño. A Luhan le daba repelús, ¿realmente podían sufrir?

No quería saberlo. Si la respuesta era sí significaba sentir empatía y compasión. Luhan había decidido hace tiempo mostrarse frío ante aquellos seres. No tener ninguna relación con ellos le aseguraba seguir con su vida normal. El prototipo, durmiendo plácidamente, aparentaba estar recuperándose. De vez en cuando tenía espasmos donde parecía sufrir, después volvía a relajarse y descansaba empapado en sudor. Luhan le fue limpiando el sudor, no por ayudarle a sentirse mejor, sino porque no deseaba que siguiera humedeciendo así uno de sus pijamas. A la mínima que Luhan volvió a sentir lástima hacia él se retiró hacia el comedor. Se recostó sobre el sofá con una acolchada manta y trató de descansar; los párpados ardieron al acostarse sobre sus ojos. Su cabeza dolía por el cansancio y no pudo dormir bien de tanto comerse la cabeza con el problema que ahora mismo ocupaba su cama.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó por el zumbido de su móvil. Mensaje de texto:

De: Wucaca:

«_Ábreme que estoy picando, imbécil_»

Con bostezos descomunales arrastró los pies hasta la puerta, envuelto como un rollito de primavera en la mantita del sofá. Kris entró como si fuera su casa y dejó el abrigo en cualquier sitio, buscando con la mirada el prototipo con mucha excitación.

— Está en mi cama —le indicó Luhan lleno de pereza.

Quería continuar durmiendo, era demasiado temprano par a recibir una visita. Kris se fue flechado hacia su cuarto. A paso de tortuga le siguió, carente de motivación. El prototipo seguía en la misma postura en la que le había dejado la anterior noche. Lo que más deseaba ahora es que se lo llevara e hiciera lo que quisiera con él. Kris se sentó en la esquina de la cama, observando al chico como un niño ilusionado.

— Le has puesto un trapo en la cara —se extrañó, pero después cayó en la cuenta de que era por seguridad—, ah.

— ¿Ah? En fin. Quítaselo, voy a ir a comprar el desayuno para los tres. Mira que no tenga fiebre. Intenta despertarle y que te vea —habló pausadamente por el sueño, su voz todavía sonaba ronca y se empezó a vestir con parsimonia. Al recibir la aprobación de Kris se lavó bien la cara y se marchó a la panadería.

Sin vacilación, Kris retiró el trapo de los ojos del joven y podría decirse que casi se cayó de culo al suelo. Sin duda era muy bello, su rostro ovalado incitaba a querer acariciarlo; sus labios sonrosados destacaban sobre su pálida tez y abrían el apetito a morderlos. Era de complexión delgada pero abultaba más que Luhan, aunque parecía menos fuerte. Kris se quedó aturdido contemplando al prototipo cuando de pronto sus párpados se levantaron lentamente.

— ¿Ya te despiertas? —le preguntó con suavidad, intentando hacerle comprender que no debía tener miedo. Aun así, el chico se asustó al verle; agarrando la manta hacia su pecho como acto reflejo.

— ¿Quién eres? —Kris pudo leer temor en sus ojos. Hizo un ademán con las manos para que se tranquilizara.

— No voy a hacerte daño. ¿Te encuentras bien? —acercó la mano comprobar la temperatura de su frente, pero no lo llegó a tocar porque el chico lo retiró velozmente. Kris era bonachón y tenía una paciencia ilimitada, así que no le resultaba un problema manejar la situación.

— ¿Me van a retirar? —atemorizado como un animalito en una jaula inspeccionó su alrededor. Era un lugar desconocido para él y eso le incrementaba el pánico.

— Debes calmarte. Te hemos salvado de que te retiraran. Ahora vas a estar seguro.

Al cabo de unos minutos Kris consiguió estabilizarlo un poco. Su cuerpo todavía le dolía y no quiso moverse de la cama.

— ¿Tienes nombre? —le hablaba con todo el cariño que podía. El prototipo todavía temblaba como un flan, pero poco a poco, se le veía más apacible.

— Me llamo… Sehun.

— Qué nombre más peculiar, ¿no es coreano?

A Sehun parecieron dolerle aquellas palabras.

— Es muy bonito. No pretendía recordarte nada malo... Pero me temo que debes soportar algunas cosas para que te pueda ayudar. Por supuesto, si no estás dispuesto a continuar hablando, te dejaré descansar —Kris esperó una respuesta y el prototipo asintió débilmente. A continuación Sehun se incorporó en la cama, apoyando la espalda al cabezal. Cuando Kris vio que ya estaba cómodo, prosiguió— Mi amigo te encontró en muy mal estado… ya sabes. ¿Fue tu dueño quien te hizo eso?

— No… no fue mi dueño —su voz se iba rompiendo, se notaba que tenía un nudo en la garganta.

— ¿Entonces?

— No fue mi dueño.

Hablaba cabizbajo y su flequillo impedía verle los ojos. Cada vez resultaba más complicado hablarle.

— ¿No quieres explicarme lo que ha pasado verdad? —Sehun ladeó la cabeza de lado a lado, como Kris esperaba— De acuerdo. No tengo por qué saberlo, todo eso puedes ir olvidándolo. Pero la cuestión es, ¿tienes amo, Sehun?

— Sí —contestó rápido y decidido, mirándose las manos.

— ¿Dónde está? Si ese dueño no te hacía daño, te ayudaremos a encontrarlo. De lo contrario, me iba a quedar contigo.

— Ya lo he encontrado.

— ¿Ah?

— Es él.

Kris se percató de que justo había entrado alguien. Se volvió hacia atrás y vio a Luhan asomando medio cuerpo por la puerta, traía una bolsa de plástico hasta arriba de comida y una sonrisa en la boca.

— Veo que ya se ha despertado el… cosa. Me muero de hambre, ¿comemos? Vaya cara llevas, Wu.

«Ése _es él_ no se estaría refiriendo a Luhan, ¿verdad?» desconcertado volvió a mirar a Sehun, el cual le había cambiado el color de la cara a uno más cálido. Qué está pasando.

— ¿Ha ido bien? ¿Cuándo te lo llevas? —Luhan no pudo aguantar más y se llevó a la boca un trozo de pan chino. Estaba recién hecho y era difícil resistirse. Fue ignorado completamente por su amigo que retomó el hilo de la conversación con Sehun:

— ¿Cómo que es él? Espera, ¿te refieres a esta persona de aquí?

— Sí. Es él. Luhan es mi amo.

Y al escuchar eso, la bolsa de plástico cayó al suelo.


	2. La voz de seda hace un amigo

**2.** _La voz de seda hace un amigo._

* * *

La mañana de aquel sábado, que parecía prometer, se había cubierto de nubes. El nivel de concentración de polución del día anterior se había disminuido para traer lluvias. Se escuchaba el inicio de una tormenta a través de la ventana. Dominaba el silencio y la melodía de la lluvia era la banda sonora. Estaban los tres sentados alrededor de la mesa oriental que ocupaba el centro del comedor. Luhan fruncía el ceño mientras comía uno de los dulces que había comprado. Los sábados estaban reservados para pasteles, ya que a lo largo de la semana acababa harto de desayunar arroz por falta de tiempo de comprar. Intentaba saborear su manjar, pero Sehun no paraba de lloriquear.

— Te parecerá bonito hacer llorar a este chico tan encantador —le recriminaba Kris, que también estaba concentrado en la comida.

— Yo no he dicho nada… —suspiró. Sehun rompió a llorar minutos antes de empezar a comer, a santo de nada. Kris le pasó un pañuelo mientras le frotaba la espalda.

— Pues tal vez deberías, te ha dicho que eres su amo.

— ¿Y qué quieres que le diga? Si no nos hemos visto en la vida… —y Sehun continuó sollozando. Tenía una cara tan adorable que Luhan no podía tolerar que estuviera llorando; pero a pesar de querer decirle que dejara de hacerlo, se contuvo. Se sentía algo intimidado porque todo aquello le venía grande y fue demasiado repentino. «Para de una vez. ¿Por qué lloras?»

— Es que estoy contento… —dijo al fin Sehun, secándose los ojos con el pañuelo. Luhan se sobresaltó y le miró con atención, parecía que le hubiera leído el pensamiento— porque por fin te he encontrado.

Kris lanzó una mirada pícara a Luhan, que agachó su cabeza suspirando al escuchar eso.

— Mira… —agobiado, buscó palabras adecuadas para no herirle, a pesar de que no creyera todavía que pudiera tener sentimientos reales— Lo siento pero yo no fui quien te compró. Ni mi intención fue nunca que fueras… bueno, un prototipo de esos mío. Lo cierto es que en la vida te he visto. ¿Comprendes que hay un malentendido?

Sehun ladeó la cabeza como un perrito que no entiende bien. Todavía tenía los ojos húmedos y hacía las cosas aún más complicadas de explicar.

— Yo no voy a ser tu amo, ¿vale? Siento que te hayas equivocado. De verdad, lo siento.

Sin querer continuar con la conversación, recogió su plato de la mesa y se fue a la cocina. Lo metió bajo el fregadero y lo empezó a lavar. Intentó ignorar que se estaba resistiendo a que su pecho sintiera algún tipo de sensación fuera de lo común hacia Sehun. Esa sensación era sin duda conmoción. «Siempre he oído que los prototipos son como… un electrodoméstico. Te hacen las tareas y te satisfacen en todo. Pero una televisión no se pone a llorar de alegría.» No quería empezar a pensar distinto hacia ellos. Él tenía ya planeado su futuro, de hecho, le había echado el ojo a una chica de sus prácticas universitarias. Aunque no le había dirigido aún la palabra, prefería tirar por ese camino que tener ahora un caos mental por culpa del prototipo. No le interesaban los chicos y, mucho menos, uno de su _especie_. Quería seguir su vida, conseguir su título universitario ese año, encontrar una novia, un trabajo y todo lo que sigue. Pero uno no puede ignorar que alguien llore de felicidad por haberte encontrado.

Sehun se quedó perplejo en el sitio. Tan sólo le dio dos bocados a la comida; estaba demasiado ocupado acabándose de sonar los últimos mocos. Había un incómodo silencio desde que Luhan se había retirado.

— Sehun —Kris rompió el hielo— ¿Recuerdas cuándo viste a Luhan? Debes intentar entender que debió ser un error, o tal vez te confundiste.

— Era él. Además, puedo sentirlo aquí —reposó su mano en el corazón—. No me he equivocado.

— Pero conoces su nombre y todo, es muy extraño…

Sehun no contestó, se limitó a observarle con un rostro carente de expresión. Volvieron de nuevo a ese cargante silencio. Kris se pudo dar cuenta de que las emociones faciales de Sehun tan solo salían a flote con Luhan presente. Le recordaba sonrosado y llorando como un niño hacía unos instantes; y ahora se había embobado mirando la comida, con un muro por cara. Reapareció su sonrisa cuando Luhan entró en escena.

— Definitivamente… —se apoyó contra la pared, muy masculinamente, como de costumbre— creo que lo mejor será que te vayas con Wu. Él cuidará bien de ti.

— ¡No! —rechazó la propuesta directamente— Me ha costado mucho encontrarte. No me voy.

— Es que no puede ser, yo ya tengo mi vida. Me verás de vez en cuando, Wu y yo somos muy buenos amigos, ¿vale?

— No quiero.

— Pues va a ser así. No lo hagas más difícil, por favor.

Kris se encontraba en medio de un Sehun refunfuñando y un Luhan agobiado. Debía actuar.

— A ver, haya paz —los otros dos callaron y pusieron atención—. Yo vivo aquí al lado. Vente unos días conmigo y dejemos que Luhan se despeje. Te doy mi palabra que lo seguirás viendo, somos vecinos.

— ¿Está lejos? —vaciló Sehun, que parecía estar medio convencido.

— Es en la calle de detrás. Venga, el tito Kris cuidará de ti.

Sehun volvió a mirar a Luhan, poniéndole ojitos. No consiguió nada con ello y comprendió que era marcharse y verle de vez en cuando o nada. A fin de cuentas, debía obedecer las palabras de su estimado amo. Dejó salir un hálito de pena y se condujo hacia Kris. Finalmente se despidieron y fueron andando hacia el hogar de los Wu. Kris le quiso comprar ropa al chico pero previamente le enseñó dónde iban a vivir. Era un apartamento algo más grande que el de Luhan y mejor iluminado. Pese a que era muy agradable, Sehun no llegó a sonreír hasta que un pequeño gato se le frotó en una pierna. Era un precioso gato negro y blanco, de pelaje reluciente y ojos marrones.

— Se llama Panda —dijo de fondo Kris, que estaba recontando dinero para salir a comprar.

— No entiendo… ¿Un gato que se llama Panda?

— Sí. Se lo puse por un amigo que vas a conocer ahora. Le encantan los gatos y se parece a un panda.

Ante la explicación, Sehun parecía desorientado. Al conocer al susodicho amigo lo entendió mejor. Se llamaba Tao y era un chico atento y mimoso, se encariñó con Sehun nada más verlo. Le tomaba de la mano siempre que debían cruzar la calle o se adentraban entre mucho gentío, además, compartió un paraguas con él. Kris y Tao parecían estar sedientos de compras, llevaron a Sehun a tiendas pijas para adquirirle modelitos. Disfrutaron de lo lindo compitiendo en quién ponía más bonito a Sehun. Pero, si unas compras de por sí son agotadoras, con este par de marujas fue culminante. Después de que ambos fueran invitados por Tao a comer, volvieron a casa agotados. Sehun dio innumerables veces las gracias a los dos por haberle hecho tantos regalos.

Ya en casa, se adentró a su nuevo cuarto y dejó las bolsas de la compra sobre la cama. Todavía llevaba puesta la ropa prestada por parte de Luhan y le dio pereza quitársela. Se acostó sobre la cama y enterró la nariz en su jersey. «Huele como él». Exhaló el jersey como si le fuera la vida en ello y suspiró con una enorme sonrisa dibujada sobre su rostro. Cuando Sehun sonreía, sus ojos se comprimían dejando solo una fina línea negra. Entre risitas, se percató que oler a Luhan no sólo le estaba provocando un concierto de mariposas en su estómago, sino que cierta parte más baja de su cuerpo se estaba estirando. «Oh…no»

En los siguientes días Sehun no vio a Luhan y eso le inquietó. Kris trabajaba parte del día y cuando llegaba a media tarde, se la dedicaba a pasar rato con el prototipo. Había decidido adoptarle como un nuevo hijo y desistir sobre la historia romántica. Poco a poco, Sehun se empezó a sentir cómodo a su lado; comprobado que no existía maldad en él ni en el gatito. Era la primera vez que tenía una mascota.

«¿Para los humanos seré como tener un gatito en casa?» se preguntaba una y otra vez al ver a Kris jugar con la bola de pelo, ya que interactuaba como con él. Sehun no hacía más que estar en casa, comer, dormir y dar vueltas cual mascota. Eso sí, el animal acompañó la soledad de Sehun cuando su amo no estaba presente. Pensaba en cada segundo en Luhan. Cuando lo hacía, su circulación sanguínea entraba en una maratón, calentándole todo el cuerpo con una sensación que le dejaba ligeros cosquilleos en el estómago. Deseaba como nunca ver a Luhan.

Es por eso que, al quinto día viviendo con Kris; huyó antes de que regresara al piso para aventurarse hasta el hogar de Luhan. A pesar de que vivía a apenas cinco minutos, Sehun se perdió un largo rato hasta recordar cuál era la puerta por la que salió el fin de semana anterior. Sus piernas actuaron como una gelatina al estar a punto de picar a la puerta del mayor.

«Toc, toc»

Su pulsación se aceleró ahogándole la respiración al oír unos ligeros pasos acercarse tras la puerta. Abrió un desorientado Luhan, que no pareció alegrarse de verlo allí plantado.

— Ah, eres tú… —dijo a desgana— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está Wu?

— He… venido yo —tartamudeó un poco—. Quería verte.

— ¿Para qué? —preguntó secamente.

Sehun mentiría si dijera que sus contestaciones secas no le dolían en el corazón. Llevaba tanto deseando estar en esa posición que había olvidado que tal vez encontrar a Luhan no sería un camino de rosas.

— Quería hablar un poco…

Dejando salir un hálito de desesperación, Luhan desarrugó su frente con el dedo índice y se apartó de la puerta.

— Anda, pasa. Ya le enviaré un mensaje a Wu para que te venga a buscar a su regreso del curro —se dio media vuelta para entrar en casa, ignorando la feliz sonrisa que acababa de provocar al prototipo.

Ofreció un plato lleno de galletitas a Sehun, el cual se puso todavía más contento. Luhan no comprendía a qué venía tanta sonrisa tonta, pero era innegable que no fuera una mueca enternecedora.

— ¿De qué quieres hablar? —preguntó al fin, encendiendo la PlayStation para jugar mientras le escuchaba.

— Bueno… —Sehun se incomodó un poco al ver que ni le miraba, absorbido por la pantalla de la televisión— Te quería decir que… bueno….

— De verdad, que ese zombie me tiene harto —se llevó una galleta a la boca—. Sigue, si yo te escucho.

— Desde hace mucho tiempo… —continuó, rezando para que su cuerpo dejara de temblar. Temía que, si su corazón seguía bombeando con tanta fuerza, su pecho explotaría. El mayor no le atendía demasiado— Luhan… mírame, por favor.

Dejando de lado su plan de ignorarle, Luhan dejó escapar un bufido y pausó el juego. Estaba siendo un maleducado y era consciente; se avergonzaba por ello. Pero por muchas razones, no quería escucharle. No quería acabar atado a él. Le dirigió la mirada, impasible.

— Quería decirte… que… —tragó saliva, provocándole dolor en la garganta por el fuerte nudo que se le había formado— Te quiero.

Luhan se quedó estupefacto.

— ¿Qué? Ya. Claro…

En el rostro de Sehun se leyó dolor al ver cómo continuaba jugando sin inmutarse.

— ¿Sólo dices eso? —preguntó angustiado. Luhan se volvió a él, dejando el juego de lado de nuevo.

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga? No me quieres.

— ¡Sí que te quiero! —sin querer alzó la voz, oprimiendo sus puños con fuerza.

— Bobadas —espetó el otro—. Te han hecho creer que me quieres, son sentimientos de mentira. Si es que los hay.

— No es así… ¡Yo te quiero! —sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse, completamente desubicado por recibir esa clase de contestaciones.

— Bien, vale. Pero no acepto tus sentimientos. No esperes que te corresponda, lo siento.

Luhan reanudó su juego, hasta que los sollozos que escuchó detrás suyo le desconcentraron. Su corazón dio un pequeño bache de culpabilidad al escuchar cómo le había hecho llorar, pero, ¿por qué iba a sentir culpabilidad? «Está bien, Luhan. No es que sea como una persona ni nada.» no obstante, no pudo resistir demasiado ignorándole. Le dio la cara y se lo encontró con el rostro rojo como un tomate de tanto llorar, sus ojos enrojecidos miraban algún punto perdido en la mesa. Se sintió fatal por verlo así.

— Deja de llorar, anda… —se acercó a él con cautela— No pensaba que te pondrías así. Perdóname, he sido un maleducado.

Sehun trató de decir algo pero no se le entendió entre los sollozos.

— Mira… no sé si te lo han dicho antes, pero lo que sientes no es de verdad —le dio unos golpecitos en la cabeza—. Así que se te pasará enseguida. Yo solo podría estar con quien me quisiera de verdad, y por eso no puedo aceptarlo, ¿entiendes?

— No… hic—se le escapó un pequeño hipo—. Lo que siento es de verdad…

— Eso piensas ahora, pero ya verás —frotó de nuevo su pelo, sin saber qué hacer para tranquilizarlo.

Para cuando llegó Kris, Sehun continuaba destrozado. Hizo un favor tanto como para Luhan como para el pequeño sacarlo de allí y volver a casa. Sehun no fue capaz de articular palabra en la siguiente semana: se la pasó en la cama, comiendo poco y jugando con el gatito. Al menos, sus heridas ya habían sanado y sus pesadillas habían disminuido. Pero parecía que había salido de una para entrar en otra.

Estaba confuso recordando las palabras de Luhan. Era imposible que esa presión en su corazón fuera de mentira. Se negaba a creerlo, debía hacer cambiar de parecer a Luhan por todos los medios. Pudo comprender que Luhan tuviera una idea equivocada hacia él por a saber qué le dijo el mundo sobre los prototipos, así que no pudo culparle. Perdonó sus rudas palabras. No podía hacer nada más al respecto. No podía tirar ahora la toalla, no después de todo lo ocurrido. Deseaba abrazarlo y no podía esperar más.

Una de las siguientes mañanas, Sehun fue a comprar al súper en la ausencia de Kris. Por suerte o desgracia, se encontró con Luhan decidiendo qué té se llevaba en la sección de infusiones. Un vacío ensordecedor apareció en el interior de Sehun al atisbarle con una adorable despistada cara sobre los productos. Una parte de él le decía que no debía acercarse porque sería un estorbo; pero fue imposible aguantar la tentación.

— Hola, Luhan —le saludó. Había pasado una semana desde su desastrosa confesión.

— Oh —Luhan se sorprendió al verlo. Se quedó sin habla por un momento; recordar la última conversación que tuvo con el prototipo le hizo sentir incómodo. Le pareció un tanto extraño que le volviera a dirigir la palabra después de rechazarlo de una forma tan poco educada—. Hola.

— ¿Qué compras? —Sehun miró por encima de su hombro la caja de tés que llevaba entre manos.

— Un poco de té —la respuesta fue obvia. Alzó una comisura levemente, tratando de sonreírle.

— Uhm… —Sehun notó cómo su cara empezó a arder por un súbito rubor. Se había acercado demasiado a Luhan y, ver esa diminuta sonrisa, había sido demasiado. Se alejó un par de pasos— Te ayudaré a comprar.

No fue una pregunta. Sonriente pero con torpeza, Sehun alcanzó la cesta de Luhan y colocó la caja de tés. Luhan se quedó sin habla, levantando una ceja. «¿Por qué hace esto con lo mal que le hablé?» se preguntó Luhan, «Debe ser por todo eso de que debe servirme y tal…». Sehun parecía contento por ayudarle, así que dejó que hiciera lo que quisiera. Se recorrieron juntos los pasillos, cogiendo las cosas prescindibles para el mayor. Sehun trató de atenderle a pesar de que su acelerada pulsación le distrajera, temía que todo el súper lo oyera y se enterara de que estaba enamorado de la persona que caminaba a su lado.

— Bueno, gracias por haberme ayudado —le dijo Luhan una vez estuvieron fuera.

— ¡Ha sido un placer! —se inclinó hacia adelante con educación. Luhan sonrió inconscientemente ante el gesto.

— Bueno, debo hacer otros recados. Nos vemos, Sehun.

— Un momento… —dijo tan flojo que apenas se le escuchó— ¿Necesitas que te ayude?

— No es necesario que hagas todo esto —le explicó, volviendo a frotar su cabello como un perrito. No fue consciente de que haciendo eso cortaba la respiración del menor—. Te han enseñado a tratar así a tu amo, pero yo soy distinto. No quiero que me sirvas ni nada por el estilo. Eres libre, ¿entiendes?

— No lo hago por eso… —le miró con unos ojos tan tristes que Luhan llegó a ceder un poco.

— Crees que no, pero es así.

— No… Déjame demostrarte que no soy como crees —de nuevo, esos ojos estrujaban la conciencia de Luhan.

— Sehun, cada uno de nosotros debe tomar un camino distinto. Kris cuidará de ti —se dio la vuelta para tomar la calle que le correspondía cuando Sehun le detuvo agarrando un poco su chaqueta.

Luhan se esperaba, y no deseaba, girarse y verle llorar de nuevo. Pero fue distinto. Sehun le dirigió una mirada suplicante y llena de brillantez. Nunca antes unos ojos le habían mirado de esa forma; como si se tratara del tesoro más grande del mundo. Se leía anhelo en su color avellana, donde se podía distinguir cómo sus pupilas se dilataban al observarle con detenimiento. «Basta… pareces un gatito abandonado…» pensó Luhan, cediendo un poco hacia él.

— Lo siento Sehun, no soy lo que esperabas —le dedicó una sonrisa forzada y dejó ir la mano de su abrigo. Dio la vuelta y se marchó, dejándole atrás.

Sehun volvió cabizbajo a casa, sintiendo todo el peso del mundo sobre su corazón. Sintió desesperación, incapaz de encontrar la solución que aliviara su pesar. Llevaba tiempo perdido deseando encontrar a Luhan que ignoró que tal vez, éste no quisiera corresponderlo. No obstante, de una cosa sí que estaba seguro: ya no tenía nada que perder. Si Luhan le rechazaba, ¿qué le quedaba? Un poco de locura. Así que se esforzaría al máximo para, poco a poco, acercarse al corazón de Luhan.

Los días pasaban y Sehun no podía avanzar mucho en su plan de conseguir a Luhan ya que nunca se veían. Enseguida se encontraba añorado de esa persona que quería y no sabía cómo controlarse sabiendo que lo tenía a menos de cien metros. Pero debía ser paciente y mantenerse frío o podría empeorar el percal. Había pasado ya un mes desde que vivía en casa de Kris y sólo había tenido cuatro encuentros con Luhan. El primero donde se conocieron, el segundo cuando se confesó desastrosamente, el tercero en el súper, y el cuarto el pasado viernes que el mayor pasó a buscar magdalenas caseras de Kris a su casa. Pero tan sólo fue media hora. Sehun se estaba desesperando y, cuanto más grande se hacía su soledad, más amigo se hacía del gatito.

En vista de esto, Kris se congojaba interiormente. No estaba seguro de que el pequeño Sehun no tuviera sentimientos. Es más, empezaba a tener claro que los tenía y que su mano, bien abierta, iba a golpear con delicadeza la nuca de Luhan para que espabilara.

— Sehunie, sí que te llevas bien con Panda, ¿eh? —le dijo en un tono azucarado. Sehun se encontraba jugando con el gatito, usando una cuerda para que el gato la persiguiera y la intentara atrapar.

— Es muy mono —Sehun sonrió forzadamente, pero con sinceridad en sus ojos.

— Ven aquí, anda —Kris se sentó en el sofá, haciéndole hueco para que se ubicara a su vera. Sehun titubeó al principio, pero finalmente accedió a sentarse—. Llevas un mes viviendo conmigo. Quiero decirte que estoy encantado. Y me alegro mucho de que tus heridas hayan sanado del todo.

Sehun asintió, sin articular palabra.

— Pero ahora me empiezas a tener preocupado por otra cuestión. Es como que… pareces un cachorro enamorado al que han pateado el trasero. ¿Tanto te gusta el patata de Lu?

Volvió a asentir y añadió:

— Pero él no me cree de todos modos. Se cree que soy una especie de robot sin vida. No sé. ¿Tú también piensas así?

— Hum, sinceramente —Kris se rascó un poco el mentón—. Ya no lo creo así. Hay que ser un cegato para no darse cuenta. Aunque te crearan, fue genéticamente, ¿no? Eres de carne igual que nosotros. Pues dudo que los sentimientos puedan implantarse. No sé, hay gato encerrado detrás de esas empresas. Verás Sehun, teniéndote aquí, siento empatía por tu sufrimiento y me siento mal. Y sea tu tristeza verdadera o falsa, sigue siendo tristeza, y no puedo verte así.

— ¿Entonces sí me crees? —hubo alegría en la mirada de Sehun al escuchar las palabras del mayor.

— Te creo. Es una pena que el melón de Lu se intente resistir. Pero verás que las cosas cambian.

— ¿Cambian?

— Sí. Conozco a Lu desde que éramos unos críos. Él es… tan bueno que siempre le toman el pelo.

— ¿Ah sí? —Sehun se incorporó con cara de prestar mucha atención. Se moría de ganas de saber cosas de Luhan.

— Siempre he tenido que ir detrás de él diciéndole "de ese no te fíes, me da mala espina" y él siempre cegato, sin hacerme caso. Claro, después le daban la patada, porque él depositaba toda su confianza en las personas nada más conocerlas, y no se puede ir así por la vida, porque después cuchillo por la espalda. Esto cuando éramos pequeños, pero de adolescente siempre le pasaba. En menudos líos se ha llegado a meter por defender a personas que no se lo merecían. Poco a poco ha ido aprendiendo la lección, pero sigue haciéndolo.

Sehun tenía cara de querer saber más de Luhan, así que prosiguió:

— Tuvo problemas familiares bastante gordos. Desde ahí cambió bastante. De hecho, cuando éramos pequeños todo el mundo solía llamarle Xiao Lu, pero después de sus problemas no quiso volver a ser llamado así. Ahí aprendió a no confiar tanto en nadie y quedarse con los que ya nos tenía. Ah, Luhannie… —Kris suspiró un poco, fruto del cariño que tenía a su amigo— No puedo contarte mucho detalle de eso, es un tema delicado que no se ha de explicar a la ligera. Pero eso sí, ojalá perdones su actitud de imbécil, ese follón familiar tiene que ver también con un prototipo. Está muy cerrado con ese tema.

— Vaya… ¿Es por eso que me odia?

— ¿Odiarte? —la mirada depresiva de Sehun se clavó como agujas de cristal en el corazón de Kris— En absoluto, ¡cómo va a odiarte! Además, eso son palabras mayores. El lelo de Luhan no es capaz de odiar nada, ya te digo que es un pastel en el fondo. Lo que está muy resentido con el tema. Te digo que es un moñas. ¿No ves? ¿Cuánta gente se iba a parar para ayudarte bajo ese puente? Es decir, cualquier podría haber llamado a la policía y salir corriendo, ignorarte o cualquier cosa, pero él bajó hasta ti para cuidarte y llevarte al hospital, siendo un desconocido. Además, después sabiendo que eres un prototipo te trajo a su casa. Ahora se hace el duro, porque claro, estás ya a salvo. Tú tranquilo, poco a poco irá cediendo. Yo te ayudaré.

— ¡Y yo también! —Tao apareció como una seta detrás del sofá, provocando un mini infarto a Kris y el pequeño Sehun.

— ¡¿Qué mierda hacías ahí metido?! —gritó Kris lanzándole un cojín de un fuerte impulso.

— Tengo llaves, cariño.

— No me llames así, copón.

— Acabo de entrar hace nada, ¡ay mi bebé! —Tao cogió en brazos al gato y le llenó el pelaje de besos. Sehun sonrió ante toda la escena. Después de dejar el gato en el suelo, Tao hizo lo mismo con la cara de Sehun, sin dejarse ni un milímetro de sus mejillas sin ser besado, haciendo que se sonrojara.

— ¿A mí no me das nada? —preguntó Kris, intimidante.

— A ti no te doy ni la hora —replicó Tao—. Voy a hacerle un _colacao_ al peque. Tú ve a hacer una lavadora, anda.

Refunfuñando, Kris fue a hacer lo que se le había mandado. No entendía, en el fondo, qué hacía Tao cada dos por tres en su casa mandándole hacer la colada o limpiar esto o aquello, como si fuera una chacha.

Sehun se sintió muchísimo mejor después de esa conversación con Kris y el cariño materno que le proporcionaba Tao. Pensaba que, ese agradable sentimiento en su interior, era el que se tenía al sentirse en familia. De pronto, volvió a pensar en Luhan y, nuevamente, sollozó interiormente. ¿Tendría Luhan ese sentimiento de familia? Vivía solo y, por lo que le había contado Kris, tuvo algún problema gordo con ella. Atacado por ese sentimiento de preocupación, se dirigió a paso lento hacia Kris.

— ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Kris mientras azotaba la ropa para meterla en la lavadora.

— Estaba pensando… ¿Podríamos invitar a Luhan a casa? No es lo que piensas… lo digo p-porque… —se tropezó con sus palabras, nervioso— vive solo y…

— ¿Te preocupa que Luhan pase mucho tiempo solo no? Eres un solete.

— No lo soy, es que…

— ¡Chorradas que no! Tienes razón. Yo apenas me doy cuenta porque paso todos los días fuera. Podríamos invitar a los chicos para que vinieran a casa.

— Mientras Luhan no pase rato solo, ¡lo que sea! —Sehun dio un pequeño salto de alegría. A Kris, este muchacho le enternecía el alma. Quería adoptarlo y llevárselo para siempre al paraíso para acunarlo y darle potitos de bebé. Bueno, tal vez eso es _creepy_, pero el sentimiento se asemeja a eso.

Acto seguido, Kris se fue a por el móvil para mensajear al grupo para que vinieran a casa. Algunos no pudieron al final, pero Luhan y Xiumin se habían animado. Al cabo de media hora hicieron acto de presencia en casa.


	3. La pelea con la voz angelical

**3.** _La pelea con la voz angelical._

* * *

— ¡Traigo pizzas! —anunció Xiumin con una sonrisa llena de dientes al poner pie en el apartamento, con dichas pizzas alzadas sobre su cabeza. Tao las cogió de inmediato, con una mueca en su cara de dolor, quejándose de que cuatro pizzas eran insuficientes. Sehun estaba en una esquina del comedor con su _colacao_, tímido por la entrada de esa persona desconocida y especialmente por la de Luhan, el cual no le había dirigido la mirada.

Sehun salió escopetado para la cocina donde depositó su vaso ya terminado. Cuando entró Tao con las pizzas, se ofreció a hacerlas él. Es más, insistió, pues no quería hacer mucha presencia en la misma habitación que Luhan por los súbitos nervios que florecían en el fondo de su estómago.

Se quedó mirando el horno como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, sintiendo cómo sus retinas se acaloraban de tanto mirarlo fijamente. Después de veinte minutos ya fue insertando la segunda pizza y, para entonces, ya podía escuchar a los cuatro amigos reírse a carcajadas en el comedor. Entre esas risas, se encontraba la de Luhan, que hizo crujir una pieza del corazón de Sehun.

Cuando ya iba por la última pizza, un simpático Xiumin apareció por la puerta para ir llevándose el manjar.

— ¡Gracias por cocinar! ¿Eres el Sehun del que tanto he oído hablar? —le preguntó llevándose un cacho de pizza a la boca.

— Su-supongo…

— ¡Encantado! Yo soy Xiumin. Soy el responsable de que todos esos que hay en el comedor se comporten bien, ¿sabes? Soy el mayor.

— ¡Oh! —Sehun no supo que decir ante tanta vitalidad, se quedó cortado por las energías de Xiumin. De hecho, le parecía el más pequeño del grupo, y lo mismo podría decir de Luhan.

Fue prácticamente arrastrado a unirse al grupo que se encontraba jugando a la PlayStation. Pero Sehun no tardó mucho en empezar a querer salir de ahí. Luhan, de estar riéndose un rato antes, pasó a estar en silencio. Sehun notó que su presencia era lo que molestaba al mayor, o al menos eso imaginaba. Además, el pequeño no quería jugar a la consola y se dedicó a hacerle compañía al gato, mirando como el resto se lo pasaba bien, excepto Luhan, que parecía haber querido dejar de jugar.

— ¿Qué te pasa Lu, que de repente te comportas como un culo? —preguntó Kris, sabiendo que su amigo se había vuelto imbécil por la presencia del prototipo.

— A mí nada, es que este juego ya me aburre.

— ¡Cómo va a aburrirte el Fifa! —alzó la voz Xiumin, sabiendo a la perfección que fútbol y aburrido no irían de la mano jamás en el mundo de Luhan— ¡No blasfemes!

— ¿Qué dices? No me apetece y ya está —debido a su poco control del disimulo, sus ojos se escaparon por medio segundo a Sehun, el cual lo pilló de pleno. El pequeño además se sintió acalorado por ser pillado mientras le miraba embobado.

— Yo si eso iré a darme un paseo —añadió de pronto Sehun, de camino a por su chaqueta.

— ¡Una mierda! —Kris frenó sus pasos al levantar la voz— Tú quieto. Si ya sé qué pasa. Luhan, deja de ser un imbécil y trata de hacerte amigo de Sehun, ¿quieres?

— La verdad es que no —replicó Luhan—. Ya dije que era problema tuyo.

— ¿Problema? Disculpa, pero Sehun no es ningún _problema_. El problema lo tienes tú.

— ¡Ah claro! Ahora tengo yo el problema por no opinar igual que tú, vaya con tu tolerancia.

— ¿Estás gilipollas? No vengas a hablar tú de tolerancia, precisamente.

Sin quererlo ni beberlo, los dos empezaron a discutir y haciendo grande la bola de nieve. Tao y Xiumin se quedaron impactados de ver a este par discutir, es decir, solían hacerlo de broma, pero esta vez parecía que no era en modo de mofa.

— ¿Sabes? No hace falta que te hagas más el idiota para empujar lejos de ti al chiquillo, ¿sabes? —añadió Kris, con cierta hartura en el tono de su voz— Los aquí presentes sabemos de sobras que no eres así. Y Sehun sabe que eres bueno, que para algo le recogiste de la calle. Así que deja el cuento y desátate de tus estúpidos prejuicios.

— Si no fuera por ti, lo hubiera vuelto a dejar donde lo encontré.

— ¿Te crees que voy a creerme semejante tontería, Luhan?

— Cree lo que te dé la gana, Wuyifan. Yo no pensaba cargar con él.

De pronto se oyó un portazo suave a sus espaldas. Estaban tan enfocados en la discusión que todos olvidaron que el motivo de que esta guerra empezara, Sehun, estaba presente. Ahora, se había refugiado dentro de su habitación. Tao salió disparado para la puerta, pero Sehun la había bloqueado desde dentro.

— ¿Sehunnie?

No se oyó nada en el interior. Luhan se llevó las manos a la cabeza, dejando escapar un hálito desesperante. Kris aprovechó su posición para darle una colleja en la nuca, pues ya lo llevaba deseando desde hacía días.

— ¡Au!

— Ahora no suspires, imbécil, que es culpa tuya. ¡¿Cuándo vas a dejar de portarte así?!

Luhan no dijo nada, era consciente de su estupidez. Xiumin no quiso meterse en todo este alboroto, pero ya estaba pensando en la charla que le daría Luhan en la intimidad. En esos momentos, se la dejaba en manos de Kris, que conocía más a Sehun y estaba en su derecho de defenderle.

— Te estás comportando como un egoísta sin corazón, lo sabes, ¿no? —dijo Kris, con un enfado hasta las nubes— A ver cuándo dejas el pasado y las tonterías atrás, donde deben estar. ¿En serio crees que por un prototipo, el resto serán iguales? Después no vengas de justiciero de la intolerancia, porque serías un hipócrita de cuidado.

Kris se levantó y su altura intimidaba al acorde de su profunda voz, siendo ya casi imposible intentar discutirle nada. Continuó la bronca mirando al encorvado Luhan, que se miraba las manos en el sofá.

— ¿Y sabes qué me duele más? Que ese que tanto ignoras y que no dejas de pisotear, Sehun, hace un rato estaba sentado donde tú sonriendo de oreja a oreja por ti. Piensa tanto en ti que se olvida de su propia existencia y, de hecho, fue su idea llamaros a todos para venir. Sólo por ti, porque estaba preocupado de que pasaras mucho tiempo en casa y te sintieras solo. Lo hizo para que pasaras tiempo con nosotros, no por esa necesidad de querer verte. ¿Entiendes lo idiota que eres?

— Pero, Wufan…

— ¡Qué!

— Los prototipos hacen eso con sus amos —dijo Luhan, con cierto pesar en su voz. De repente, una bola se había formado en su garganta, haciéndole tragar con dificultad.

— Luhan, creía que eras mucho más inteligente y no te creías esos cuentos, de verdad —enfadado por completo, Kris se retiró a su cuarto, dando un buen portazo. Parecía que la fiesta se había terminado.

¿Es posible que se sintiera mal por el muchacho? Es por eso que Luhan no quería saber nada al respecto, porque no le costaba nada encariñarse con las personas y, dada la experiencia, no tenía ganas de vivir la misma, una y otra vez. Pero es una tontería, nunca sabes qué puede ocurrir al conocer a alguien. Lo sabía y aun así, no podía evitarlo. Estaba asustado de ese prototipo.

Se marchó de casa de Kris acompañado de Xiumin. Al principio bajaron en silencio, hasta que el mayor abrió la boca:

— Vaya, Kris se ha mosqueado muchísimo. Bueno y tú también. Es muy raro, ¿sabes? Vosotros dos nunca os enfadáis con nadie.

— Supongo que hemos sido un par de idiotas.

— Lo sois. Pero esta vez el idiota has sido tú. No deberíais guardar tanto estrés dentro y luego liberarlo a lo loco —Xiumin frotó la cabeza de Luhan como si fuera un pequeño cachorro. Por un momento, le pareció ver un brillo de tristeza en la mirada de Luhan. Era normal, pues acababa de pelear con Kris. Pero Xiumin desconocía que ese arrepentimiento también pertenecía a su actitud hacia Sehun.

Al meterse en su cama, Luhan revisó su móvil una y otra vez, pasando la mirada por el nombre de _Wucaca_ en su lista de contactos. Se le hizo casi imposible aguantar para no llamarle y pedirle disculpas. Pero su cuerpo vacilaba y nunca llegó a marcar el botón de llamada. Pensó en Sehun en la oscuridad de su cuarto.

_«Sólo por ti, porque estaba preocupado de que pasaras mucho tiempo en casa y te sintieras solo.»_

Las palabras de Kris danzaban en círculo en su cabeza, una y otra vez. No discernía ya la realidad de la ficción. ¿Es cierto pues, que Sehun tenía sentimientos de verdad? Fuera cierto o no, la verdad es que Luhan ya se sentía _casi_ como la peor persona del mundo por haber actuado así. Además, después de su frío rechazo, le conmovía que el pequeño continuara pensando en él. Es decir, debería de odiarle ya, ¿no? Y si todavía no le odiaba, no tardaría en hacerlo, pensó.

Sehun tampoco podía conciliar el sueño. A media noche, Kris entró a su cuarto con delicadeza. Había dejado a Tao durmiendo en su cama.

— ¿Sehunnie, estás despierto?

— Sí —murmuró desde la cama. Con la luz de la luna se podía ver que estaba sentado sobre ella, rascándole la barriga al gatito. Kris se sentó en una esquina, cabizbajo.

— ¿Estás deprimido por lo que ha dicho Luhan-tonto-del-nabo?

— No… —respondió con sinceridad— Estoy triste por otra cosa.

— ¿Qué cosa podría ser?

— Porque yo quería que Luhan viniera y no se sintiera solo… y se ha acabado peleando contigo —el prototipo inclinó su cabeza contra la fría pared, sin dejar de jugar con el gato. Lo utilizaba como método de distracción para no tener que mirar a los ojos a Kris; pues le era más fácil hablar sin mirar a la cara de las personas, debido a su inseguridad.

— Mira que eres tonto —dijo Kris dejando escapar una sonrisa—. ¿Cómo puedes estar triste por ese idiota? Deberías estar enfadado.

— No puedo.

— ¿Eres masoca?

— Es que… —bajó su tono de voz, como si eso fuera a camuflar lo que iba a decir— le quiero mucho.

— Pero Sehun, tienes que enfadarte con él. Se ha comportado como un descerebrado.

— Es que no me sale… Yo sé que Luhan es bueno.

— Menudo par de cabezotas estáis hechos —Kris meneó la cabeza de lado a lado, pensando que ninguno de los dos tenía remedio alguno—. Esto irá para largo.

— ¿El qué?

— Nada, nada. Mañana llamaré a Luhan y arreglaré las cosas, no te preocupes más y duerme. ¿Sabes? Yo también le quiero y por eso, aunque me enfade, nos acabamos disculpando el uno con el otro. Toma nota y aprende a enfadarte, verás que las cosas se acaban arreglando.

Sehun no supo cómo tomarse eso pero se quedó con la parte de que al día siguiente se iba a perdonar con Luhan. Pero para sorpresa de ambos, fue Luhan el que se presentó por la mañana del sábado con un desayuno.

— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Kris nada más abrir la puerta y encontrárselo ahí plantado.

— Traigo un rico desayuno, de los que tanto te gustan.

— Uhm, entonces te dejo pasar.

Tao y Sehun los observaban desde la mesa, como dos animales salvajes escondidos entre los arbustos.

— De verdad, no les entiendo —le dijo Tao por lo bajo al prototipo—. Se enfadan y al día siguiente, como si nada.

— Por cierto, perdón, y esas cosas —dijo Luhan una vez le entregó la bolsa con la comida. Kris le sonrió con su característica risa que deja al descubierto sus encías. A Luhan le encantaba esa sonrisa.

— A mí no me has de pedir perdón —le susurró para que los dos menores no alcanzaran a escucharle. Acto seguido, se llevó la comida a la cocina para repartirla en varios platos y desayunar los cuatro juntos. Luhan captó la indirecta de a quién le debía pedir perdón. Pero por el momento, permaneció callado.

Tao se pasó el rato diciéndole a Kris que quería que le comprara esto y aquello en una nueva tienda de sombreros que habían abierto. Se moría de ganas de adquirir una gorra que, según él, le hacía mucho más guapo de lo que ya era. Kris no podía aguantar las ganas de ir a ver la tienda de complementos junto a él y al terminar de desayunar fue a vestirse para salir de compras con su amigo. Sehun no había abierto la boca en todo el rato, pero sabía perfectamente que le tocaba ir de compras con esos dos.

— ¿Sabes Sehun? —dijo Kris una vez volvió a la escena. El pequeño prestó atención— Lu me ha dicho antes que esta tarde te invita a tomar algo y dar un paseo.

— ¿En serio? —preguntó sobresaltado en el sitio.

— Un momento… —dijo Luhan, siendo ignorado.

— Sí. Sólo así podré perdonarle del todo —inquirió, provocando el silencio en Luhan—. Tú todavía no le perdones, ¿vale?

— No si yo-

— Silencio. Pues eso. Lu, luego te pasarás sobre las seis a buscarle, ¿cierto?

Luhan dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

— Está bien.

Sehun sufrió una crisis interna de felicidad. Delante de Luhan no quiso expresar demasiado su actitud de chica enamorada, pero no pudo evitar sonreír como un tonto con un ardor en sus mejillas. Luhan se percató de ello pero no le dio importancia.

A pesar de que ir a comprar con Kris y Tao era muy entretenido, a Sehun se le pasó el tiempo lento, esperando impaciente a que las seis de la tarde llegaran. Comieron fuera y al regresar a casa, Sehun se distrajo con un _drama_ que echaban en la tele. No podía creerse que pudiera salir un rato con Luhan. Luhan y él solos. Aun así, sabía perfectamente que Luhan sólo lo hacía porque se lo había pedido Kris y que no podía hacerse ilusiones. A Luhan no le gustaba Sehun, eso lo tenía claro. Pero, al menos, era una gran oportunidad para demostrarle a Luhan que no era como él creía que eran todos los prototipos. Sólo así, tal vez, Luhan iría poco a poco cediendo a él. Si se esforzaba, Sehun estaba seguro de que podría conseguirlo.

Se puso la ropa nueva adquirida ese día gracias a Kris y Tao, sus padres adoptivos, y esperó a que pasaran los últimos cinco minutos. Sus ojos no se despegaban del reloj. Tic tac tic tac. ¿Por qué avanzaba tan despacio?

Luhan se demoró diez minutos a la hora acordada. Apareció con la misma ropa de aquella mañana, con una cara que no expresaba demasiada ilusión. Su cabello estaba lacio y negro, con un flequillo que caía hacia un lado.

— Y no me lo traigas más tarde de las once, ¿eh? —le advertía Kris, refiriéndose a Sehun— Cuídalo.

— Que sí, de acuerdo —contestó a desgana. Sehun se acercó hacia él arrastrando los pies, con vergüenza—. Bueno, ¿vamos?

Sehun asintió y le siguió al salir del apartamento. Bajaron en ascensor en un perturbador silencio. A Sehun se le ocurrían mil cosas para decirle a Luhan, pero alguna extraña razón le impedía expresarse con naturalidad. Además, el mayor no se las iba a tomar muy bien, desde su punto de vista. Para empezar, le encantaría decirle que hoy estaba guapísimo. Pero no hubiera encajado en la situación, probablemente lo hubiera empeorado. Bajaron hasta la calle y el frío de febrero se caló hasta sus huesos y eso le cortó todavía más la lengua.

— ¿Adónde quieres ir? —preguntó al fin Luhan una vez llevaban cinco minutos andando sin rumbo. El moreno se mostraba con aires aburridos y el menor podía sentir las pocas ganas que tenía de salir con él.

— Donde tú quieras —contestó sin reparo. Se sentía como un paquete.

— No sé, me apetecía quedarme en casa. Así que no tengo ganas de ir a ningún lugar en especial —confesó.

— Si quieres vuelve, yo me daré un paseo y le diré a Kris que todo fue bien —se atrevió a decir Sehun, involuntariamente. Quería que esas palabras volvieran a un cajón y que nunca jamás volvieran a ver el mundo exterior. Sus piernas temblaban a la espera de que Luhan rechazara su oferta. Si quería acercarse más a él, ¿por qué narices tenía que decirle eso?

— Es una opción, pero debo cumplir mi palabra —Sehun suspiró al escuchar la respuesta—. Qué remedio. Te llevaré a una tetería que me gusta.

Luhan no llegó a escuchar la alegría de Sehun ante su plan porque cubrió sus orejas con los auriculares de su iPod. Hacía tan sólo un mes que jamás hubiera querido compartir ni una mirada con un prototipo y ahí estaba, llevando a uno a su tetería favorita. De vez en cuando, y a regañadientes, Luhan volvía la vista atrás para comprobar que el castaño le seguía los pasos. Sehun iba en silencio, siguiéndole como un perrito a poco más de dos metros. Era alto y fácil de atisbar entre la muchedumbre, por lo que no era fácil perderle de vista.

Llegaron a la tetería y Luhan buscó la mesa más lejana a la puerta de entrada del establecimiento. Pidió lo de siempre y Sehun se decantó por un té _Oolong_. En su vida había probado el té y estaba especialmente emocionado de poder hacerlo junto a Luhan. Todo sería mucho más bonito si Luhan no tuviera la cara de disgusto más grande sobre la Tierra.

— Menos mal que has hecho las paces con Kris —se aventuró a decir por fin el pequeño—. Espero que me perdones.

— ¿Yo a ti? ¿De qué?

— Peleasteis por mi culpa y no era mi intención —a Luhan le pareció curioso que fuera Sehun quien pidiera disculpas y, en el fondo, se sintió _un poquito_ mal.

— Ah, eso… ¿No deberías estar mosqueado conmigo?

— Debería.

Los tés traídos por el camarero mataron la conversación. Sehun se quedó primero embobado con la taza que le habían puesto delante, sin comprender por qué estaba vacía. Luhan observó cómo el pequeño fisgoneaba la tetera y descubría que ahí estaba el resto del té, sonriendo como un niño resolviendo un difícil problema de matemáticas.

— Te sirvo —dijo Sehun abalanzando su tetera sobre la taza de Luhan, la cual fue tapada por la mano de éste al acto.

— ¿Qué haces? Si yo ya tengo mi té —se apresuró a apartar la taza—. Esa es toda para ti.

— ¿Sí? Pero si hay mucho —su cara puso una expresión tan divertida y confusa que Luhan sonrió sin darse cuenta.

— Claro, para que te pongas más de una vez.

— ¿De verdad? ¡Wow, qué genial! —Sehun se llenó su taza divertido y riendo. Estaba muy ilusionado con algo tan insignificante como aquello que Luhan no pudo aguantar preguntarle:

— ¿Eres así o es que finges?

— ¿Fingir? No entiendo —frunció el ceño, dejando la tetera a un lado de la mesa. El vapor que expulsaba el té ya le hizo sentirse calentito por dentro.

— Os han enseñado a servir a un supuesto amo que queréis, pase lo que pase. Aunque claro, luego todo eso es mentira porque mentís y hacéis lo que os da la gana.

— Cómo vamos a hacer eso…

— Lo sé de primera mano, vamos. No me fío para nada de ti —se sinceró.

— Entiendo… —murmuró algo apagado— Pero yo no sé a qué te refieres con fingir. Yo sólo sé que me llamo Oh Sehun, y tengo dieciocho años. Y sé que me gustas, también.

— Pero, ¿cómo vas a saber eso? Es una tontería como una casa. Además, nunca nos vimos en la vida.

— Es cierto, yo nunca te vi.

La respuesta pilló por sorpresa a Luhan, que levantó una ceja.

— Pues entonces lo entiendo todavía menos.

— Deberías creerme, entonces —Sehun escudriñó en su interior un poco de valor, un poco de fuerza para decir las palabras adecuadas que empujara a Luhan hacia su persona—. Yo había visto a muchas personas. A ti no te vi. Pero me gustaste. ¿Eso no cambia un poco tu opinión? Yo nunca funcioné como debería haberlo hecho.

— Pues no sé cómo tomármelo, porque suena muy surrealista. A la par que imposible.

— Pero es que…

— Creo que es mejor que dejemos este tema —vista la incomodidad que empezaba a aflorar en Luhan, Sehun decidió enmudecerse.

Observó su taza de té y la envolvió con sus manos con delicadeza. Al probarlo, sus ojos se transformaron en una sonrisa en forma de lunas crecientes.

— ¡Qué rico está esto! —exclamó, contento. Luhan puso los ojos en blanco, mirando hacia otro lado.

No podía tragarlo, todavía no. No podía creerse en absoluto las palabras de Oh Sehun. ¿Gustarle, sin haberle visto? Eso quería decir que debería conocerlo, ¿no? Pero Sehun no tenía ni idea sobre él. Entonces, ¿cómo se suponía que iba a gustarle una persona que no conoce, si no es a través de los ojos? Todo era demasiado confuso y definitivamente sin sentido. Pero Luhan no estaba interesado en conocer las respuestas, es más, una vez acabara esa tarde volvería a su vida cotidiana de siempre, y el paquete de Sehun volvería con Kris, donde debía estar.

Al finalizar ambos el té, todavía era muy temprano y a pesar de las ganas crecientes de Luhan de regresar a su casa, temía que Kris le diera un sermón por sólo pasar dos horas fuera con el prototipo. Por lo tanto, entraron en diversas tiendas. Una conversación volvió a salir a flote para romper el silencio que dominaba desde la tetería mientras estaban en un videoclub.

— Yo nunca he visto una cosa de estas —dijo Sehun, tomando una película.

— ¿En serio? —se extrañó Luhan. De pronto, Luhan recordó el estado en que se encontró Sehun. Lamentablemente, se veía de lejos que no debía venir de un lugar muy agradable en el que viera muchas películas— Y qué haces en casa de Kris, ¿no ves películas en la tele?

— Ah, ¿es eso?

Luhan se llevó la mano a la cara, volteando los ojos.

— Claro. Pero aquí están para alquilar.

— ¡Anda! Entonces, si me llevo una, ¿puedo ver la película siempre que quiera?

— Sí, hasta el día que tengas que venir a devolverla.

— ¡Es divertido! —exclamó con una mueca alegre en su rostro— ¿Puedo llevarme una?

— Como quieras —replicó—. Te alquilaré una.

— ¡Muchas gracias Luhan! —sonrió tanto que podría haberle dejado ciego. Consiguió dejarle la mente en blanco a Luhan durante varios segundos, intentando buscarse a sí mismo: quién era, cómo se llamaba, y qué había sido esa sonrisa tan bonita. Agitó su rostro al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de pensar, y sintió unas increíbles ganas de salir corriendo y tirarse por un acantilado. O darse de cabezazos contra una piedra. Cualquiera de las opciones era válida. Bajó de las nubes cuando el pequeño Sehun devolvió su rostro a la normalidad para hablar:— ¿Qué películas te gustan a ti?

— ¿A mí por qué?

— Quiero ver una que te guste —no entendió la pregunta porque la respuesta era demasiado obvia. Así que se extrañó.

— ¡Ah! Bueno… —Luhan barrió con la mirada las estanterías de la tienda— Pues no sé, me gustan de animación, por ejemplo.

— ¿Esta le gusta a Luhan? —cogió una al azar de la dicha sección. Luhan no tuvo más remedio que asentir al ver que había cogido _Cómo entrenar a tu dragón_— ¡Entonces quiero esta!

Más contento que unas castañuelas, Sehun salió del videoclub con la película entre sus manos. Con ese pequeño gesto estaba alimentado de felicidad para mucho tiempo. Luhan se amargó porque ya había cruzado su línea de autocontrol y decidió que ya era hora de devolverlo a su casa.

Luhan no quería admitir que en el fondo la tarde no se le había hecho tan pesada como esperaba que fuera. Cuando le acompañó a casa de Kris, su amigo se quedó en total satisfacción por encontrarse con un Sehun tan contento. Para su alivio, el enfado del anterior día parecía haber quedado aparcado. Ahora, volvería a su apartamento y podría continuar su vida con tranquilidad.

Aquella noche, vio la película que le había alquilado a Sehun envuelto en el silencio de su cuarto, sin comprender por qué su corazón sintió una amarga soledad.


	4. La voz de seda que cura

**4.** _La voz de seda que cura._

* * *

Si Sehun destacaba en una actividad en concreto esa era, sin duda, cocinar. Desde que su memoria podía recordar, había sido adoctrinado en el campo culinario y lo llegó a apreciar al centímetro. A parte de ver dramas y derivados en su tiempo libre, el pequeño había descubierto un programa sobre el mundo culinario chino repleto de nuevas recetas que no conocía. Disfrutaba verlo en la televisión, escribir en un pequeño cuaderno la receta y salir a comprar los ingredientes faltantes –se volvía una odisea más confortante si además se encontraba a Luhan en el trayecto– para su preparación posterior. Pero lo más importante es que era un hobby que le llenaba y le subía la autoestima. Era feliz viendo cómo Kris encontraba deliciosos sus platos.

Sehun sabía con total certeza que eso pertenecía a su persona, no se lo habían instalado en la cabeza como los humanos creían que ocurría con los prototipos. No cocinaba por ser un siervo de nadie. Él no se consideraba siervo de Luhan, en el sentido que los humanos creían. De verdad, Sehun se preguntaba una tras otra vez: ¿En qué soy diferente para que me traten así? Supuestamente, tras leer varias revistas de prototipos que encontró por el apartamento de Kris, vio que los describen más como a una máquina que a un humano. Sehun, si se pellizcaba, era de carne, no de metal. ¿Acaso las personas creían que salían hechos de un horno? Y que, por esa misma razón, ¿todos eran iguales?

Al cocinar, reflexionaba sobre estos asuntos para intentar localizar una solución, un argumento, un lo-que-sea, que le ayudara a cambiar de opinión a Luhan. Tal vez con el tiempo el mayor comprenderá que está equivocado, que Sehun actúa por sus propios impulsos. O al menos, eso es la sensación que tenía él, porque, ¿y si desconocía que era verdad que toda su vida es algo tristemente programado? Tenía miedo. Quizá era inconsciente y todo era tal y como Luhan decía. Deseaba, con todas sus fuerzas, que Luhan llegara a pensar diferente algún día. Si se diera el caso, todos estos pensamientos confusos tal vez dejarían de batallarse en la cabeza de Sehun.

Había llegado la primera semana de marzo y el hilo se había destensado un poco en relación a Sehun y Luhan. Simplemente, Luhan _toleraba_ su presencia. Es por eso que dejó que el pequeño fuera cada día a esperarle a la entrada principal de Peita con comida recién hecha. Los primeros días Luhan se llevaba a casa el manjar y al día siguiente se aseguraba de decirle que estuvo todo muy rico. Realmente, lo estaba. Pero por alguna extraña razón, últimamente se aposentaba con Sehun en el jardín de la universidad y comía delante de él. El castaño siempre se impacientaba por conocer su opinión «¿Está rico, Luhan?» preguntaba siempre, obteniendo respuestas positivas. Sehun se sentía feliz por este gesto, daba todavía más sentido a su afición a cocinar.

A pesar de todo, Luhan nunca se abría a tener demasiada conversación. Aceptaba la presencia de Sehun pero seguía sin querer involucrarse más en él. No obstante, era inconsciente de que poco a poco, las pequeñas amables acciones de Sehun iban abriendo su burbuja de hierro.

— Bueno, por fin ha llegado el fin de semana —dijo Luhan de vuelta a casa, seguido por Sehun a poca distancia.

— ¿Vas a salir con amigos? —se curioseó Sehun, que intentaba sonsacarle si iba a pasárselo bien. Deseaba, para no perder la costumbre, asegurarse de que Luhan no se sintiera solo.

— Sí, seguramente —no mintió. Tenía planeado salir aquella noche con Xiumin. El sábado se lo tenía reservado para hacer limpieza en casa.

— ¡Qué bien! —se alivió— Si necesitas algo, puedes llamar a casa de Kris. Yo siempre estoy.

— En ese caso, llamaría directamente al móvil de Kris —trató de no sonar demasiado brusco, pero cuando quiso darse cuenta ya había dicho la frase entera.

— Ya… bueno, yo te lo digo por si acaso —puso una mueca divertida, la cual Luhan no pudo ver.

La conversación se estancó en ese punto, además, ya habían llegado a casa. Tampoco es que fuera una charla muy recíproca, era habitual que Sehun se dedicara a hacer preguntas y su destinatario respondiera. A la inversa, no existía ese interés. Luhan nunca preguntaba por él. A veces, se llegaba a sentir muy imbécil. Pero lo dejaba correr.

Se despidió de Sehun y entró en casa. Sintió cómo todo el placer existente se concentraba en sus pies al sacarse los zapatos. No tenía ganas de absolutamente nada y se dejó caer en el sofá. Accidentalmente, cayó rendido ante los pies de Morfeo y su siesta llegó a durar hasta entrada la noche. Lo cual fue un poco devastador pues, al reincorporarse en el mundo real, creía que se había dormido hasta el día siguiente y había dejado plantado a Xiumin. Se apresuró a buscar su móvil, el cual marcaban las 22:00 pm. En él había un mensaje de su amigo que le mitigó a la par que desilusionó: «Soy un pringado y tengo fiebre, no podré salir hoy : ( espero que me perdones, cabeza de melón.»

Luhan no tenía nada que perdonar, por supuesto. Le mandó una disculpa por tardar en contestar y le dijo que no se preocupara y que se cuidara mucho. Ya no tenía plan. Pero eso no era malo. Estaba acostumbrado a estar gran parte del tiempo solo, no era en absoluto algo negativo. Pero sí tenía sus consecuencias, y esas eran sin duda: pensar. Con tanto tiempo libre sin compañía, Luhan llegaba a pensar demasiado. Pensaba sobre situaciones del pasado, preocupaciones del presente e incertidumbres del futuro. Todo aquello le iba pesando cada vez más sobre sus hombros sin darse cuenta.

Recostado en el sofá, pensó en Sehun y Kris. Ellos dos estarían en esos momentos cenando en armonía, probablemente viendo un nuevo capítulo de _Reply 1994_ al que tan enganchados estaban. Sería genial si se levantara y se uniera a ellos. Pero, ¿por qué no podía? Había días, como este, que Luhan estaba harto de estar tan atado el pasado. Deseaba poder cortarlo y que desapareciera de su mente, que su estupidez se esfumara y pudiera hacer buenas migas con Sehun y reírse junto a él. Y algo tan simple como eso, no podía realizarlo, pues pensarlo es mucho más fácil que hacerlo.

Sehun le hacía recordar todo, temía que pudiera volver a ocurrir la misma historia. Aunque no llegara a pensarlo a primeras, el miedo estaba plantado en su interior y no podía ser arrancado. Una alarma vibraba dentro suyo cada vez que su corazón o su mente cedía hacia Sehun, como un sexto sentido que le gritaba: ¡alerta, zona peligrosa! Y sin poder evitarlo, sus pasos retrodecían.

Y la verdad es que no poder superar esta situación le hacía sentirse todavía más solo. Sus ojos podían apreciar que Sehun sería un buen amigo si no fuera porque no le permite pasar su barrera impenetrable. Con lo cual, Luhan se sentía apartado, por su propia voluntad, detrás de un muro, mientras al otro lado de éste, todos sus amigos juegan y se ríen con naturalidad. ¿Por qué era tan difícil levantarse y dirigir sus pasos hacia ellos? Estos pensamientos le martirizaban la mente, día tras día.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, se había enterrado bajo las mantas de su cama, visualizando el techo de su cuarto. El reloj marcaban las 00:10 am. ¿Tanto rato había estado comiéndose el coco?

Supo que había hecho mal y que lo que debería haber hecho era ver cualquier película hasta dormirse. Lo sabía a la perfección especialmente en el momento que empezó a encontrarse mal. Su pulso se aceleraba sin motivo alguno, acompañado de unos leves temblores en sus manos. Estaba muy asustado, atrapado en una sensación agobiante que desconocía, como un campo de fuerza a su alrededor, apretándole y provocándole una sensación de ahogo, de miedo e incomodidad. Era muy desagradable. Qué estaba pasando.

Era la primera vez que le ocurría. La enfermedad que estaba padeciendo, la ignoraba, pero la novedad y la incertidumbre le agrandaban el miedo. Normalmente, Luhan se guardaba todos los problemas para él. Los retenía en un cajón y disimulaba con una sonrisa ante sus amigos. Detestaba preocupar a los demás y por eso se inclinaba hacia el silencio. Pero esta vez, una angustia corporal lo estaba torturando y no podía detener sus pensamientos negativos. Necesitaba pedir ayuda, era desesperante.

Luhan fue veloz para alcanzar el móvil y buscar a Kris de inmediato. Le llamó casi sin llegar a pensar que tal vez estaría ya durmiendo. Pero no fue de ese modo:

— ¿Yes?

— Wu… ayuda…

— ¿Qué te pasa? —su voz se oía acompañada de un sonido de fondo, que parecía ser algún programa de televisión.

— Me encuentro mal… la barriga y… no sé. Tengo una sensación muy rara. ¿Puedes venir?

— Pero bebé, estoy de viaje, trabajando. Ahora mismo estoy en Taipei.

— ¿Eh? —no tenía ni idea. Se dio una colleja imaginaria a sí mismo por nunca preguntarle nada a Sehun. Mientras que el pequeño se preocupó de si iba a pasárselo bien ese fin de semana, Luhan no le devolvió la pregunta y como resultado no supo que iba a estar solo.

— ¿No has hablado con Sehunnie? _Aish_, qué voy a hacer contigo. Si te duele la barriga habrás comido algo malo. Tomate sal de frutas e intenta dormir.

— No es eso…

— ¿No? Bueno Lu, siento no estar allí, pero no puedo hacer nada. ¿Y si intentas llamar a Xiumin?

— No creo que esté dispuesto...

Luhan se encontró _desesperado_ por necesitar a alguien. Quien sea, no sabía lo que le ocurría, pero sentía que un tornado le estaba tragando. En esos momentos no era capaz de pensar con claridad. Su corazón no dejaba de palpitar de forma sofocante. Entonces Kris siguió hablando:

— Mira, es mejor que si te encuentras mal de verdad, llames a Sehun. El resto de la panda viven bastante lejos, pero puedes probar también. Pero vamos, yo de ti llamaría al peque porque vive al lado. Sabes que él te ayudaría. Por la hora que es, seguro que está viendo todavía _Reply 1994_.

— Voy a llamarle…

Kris no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante la respuesta de su amigo. _Iba a llamar a Sehun_. Eso quería decir que se tenía que estar encontrando muy mal; además que, Luhan no era aficionado a pedir ayuda cuando se encontraba enfermo. Raro. Eso le preocupó, pero confiaba en Sehun plenamente y si iba a contactar con él, seguro que se solucionaría.

Se despidieron y colgaron. Luhan marcó el teléfono de casa de Kris, con unos temblores que le hicieron equivocarse de números en un par de ocasiones. Al final lo consiguió.

— Sehun al aparato —contestó divertido nada más coger su llamada—. ¿Dígame?

— Soy Luhan…

Al menor se le paró el tiempo de un placaje, consiguiendo que se le cayera una palomita de la boca, que cayó rodando por su sudadera hasta el sofá. No podía creerse que estuviera llamándole. Al teléfono de casa.

— ¿Luhan? Has llamado… ¿estás bien?

— Siento molestarte, pero me encuentro… mal. No sé qué me ocurre.

— ¡¿Quieres que vaya?! ¡Voy enseguida!

— Bueno, yo… —su voz se tropezaba consigo misma, incapaz de asumir lo que estaba sucediendo. Sehun ya había salido disparado de su sitio para dirigirse pitando hacia su casa.

— ¡Ya estoy saliendo! ¡No te preocupes!

— … ¿Ya? —Luhan se pasmó de sopetón, inevitablemente conmovido por la reacción de Sehun.

— ¡Sí! Llego en cinco minutos, he cogido las llaves que Kris-ge guarda de tu casa para que no te muevas, espérame, ¿vale?

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Luhan mientras sus párpados se cerraban agotados. Intentó controlar su respiración, pero estaba atacada y acelerada, lo cual le puso cada vez más nervioso. Necesitaba que Sehun llegara deprisa, lo necesitaba con todas sus fuerzas o se ahogaría ahí mismo.

«¿Qué me pasa, estoy loco? Por favor, quiero que se me pase… me estoy ahogando.» se decía para sí mismo mientras que simultáneamente las sensaciones desagradables se condensaban en su cuerpo. No pasó un intervalo apreciable de tiempo hasta que la puerta se abrió sumándose a un Sehun que respiraba agitadamente a consecuencia de la carrera que se había pegado hasta allí. Prácticamente voló hasta el cuarto de Luhan, encontrándoselo en la misma cama donde un mes atrás las tornas eran a la inversa. Sehun era el enfermo que fue ayudado por él. Y era un buen momento para devolverle ese favor.

— ¡¿Luhan?! —se acercó preocupado, con cuidado, como si Luhan fuera de cristal y a la mínima pudiera romperle.

— Sehun… —su voz gimoteó debajo de su manta, la cual subía y bajaba velozmente por su acelerada respiración.

El pequeño se adhirió a su lado y sin pensárselo dos veces lo destapó hasta la cintura, dejando que el aire corriera por su cuerpo. Sehun le observó con detenimiento un instante.

— Respiras muy rápido, no te tapes tanto o aumentarás la sensación de ahogo —su rostro vestía de seriedad por primera vez en mucho tiempo, pero Luhan no era capaz de apreciarlo en esos instantes.

— Esto no para… no puedo… creo que me muero.

— No digas tonterías —Sehun revisó su pulso con cariño, acto seguido revisó su frente para comprobar la fiebre y no había rastro de ella. Pulsación acelerada, sudores y respiración entrecortada. Sehun conocía esos síntomas de primera mano—. Ataque de ansiedad. Luhan, cálmate, ¿vale? Lo tengo controlado.

— ¿Ansiedad?

— Espera —Sehun no tenía tiempo para ponerse a buscar una bolsa y optó por lo que tenía más a mano. Se sacó la sudadera y se la dio a Luhan, colocándole la boquilla de la manga en la boca de forma que no penetrara oxígeno—. Respira de aquí. Pero hazlo despacio. Coge mucho aire poco a poco y ve soltándolo.

Luhan cumplió con lo que le decía, la impaciencia por encontrarse _normal _era exorbitante, haría cualquier cosa para que se le pasara.

— Intenta calmarte. Cálmate. Esto se pasa en un rato, verás. No es algo malo. Estás asustado. Pero va a pasarse —mientras que Luhan respiraba dentro de su sudadera con lentitud, Sehun empezó a acariciar su flequillo. Sus dedos rozaban su frente, proporcionándole paz y tranquilidad—. No es nada Luhan…

— Respiro… —repitió sintiéndose tan débil como una hoja. El método estaba funcionando, pues su barriga dejó de doler en comparación a minutos antes.

— ¡Muy bien! Así seguro que se te pasa enseguida… —su voz inspiraba dulzura, como la seda. La mirada de Luhan se concentraba en la puerta medio abierta de su cuarto, la cual era la única razón por la que entraba algo de luz desde el comedor, que tenía la lámpara encendida.

— Se pasa un poco… —dijo al cabo de unos instantes, sintiendo los dedos de Sehun peinarle ahora con delicadeza sus cabellos.

— ¿A que sí? Si no pasa nada. Voy a buscarte un poco de agua.

Cuando volvió con una botella de agua, Luhan estaba sentado en la cama, abrazando la sudadera de Sehun entre sus brazos. Estaba cabizbajo, observando el edredón y respirando profunda y lentamente. Notó que un cuerpo se sentaba a su lado y acto seguido un vaso de agua se plantó ante su mirada.

— Bebe un poco, te irá bien.

— Gracias… —susurró con debilidad, aceptando el vaso y bebió hasta que no quedó ni una gota— No sé por qué me ha pasado esto…

— Me estás preocupando… ¿antes has mentido? No te juzgo, porque no tienes por qué contarme la verdad. Pero, creía que ibas a salir y, te encuentro aquí solo…

— Iba a salir, pero al final no pudo ser… pero, yo… no sé qué me pasa.

La ansiedad no se había disuelto de su cuerpo todavía y el decaimiento le hizo reposar su cabeza en el hombro de Sehun. Éste se sorprendió un poco, pero tenía que ser fuerte en ese momento para ayudarle.

— He empezado a pensar y pensar… y al final todo ha explotado en mí.

— ¿Qué cosas piensas?

— Que me siento mal, que me estreso en la universidad, que me siento solo…

— No… —aprovechando que la posición se lo permitía, Sehun le abrazó. Le rodeó con sus brazos y dejó que se apoyara plenamente en él— No lo estás. ¿Por qué te sientes mal? No te estreses…

— Y seguramente acabaré solo, muy solo. Por idiota…

— No digas bobadas, Luhannie. Tienes a Kris y a tus demás amigos. Te queda poco para terminar tu carrera, ¡lo estás haciendo genial! Además, aunque no sirva… también me tienes a mí. Sehunnie te quiere mucho.

Por primera vez, Luhan no protestó ante sus palabras. No pronunció un típico "eso no es cierto", "no puedes quererme" entre otros ejemplares, pues se encontraba en un estado demasiado desesperado como para plantearse tan si quiera pensar en eso. Porque ese Luhan estúpido que contestaba a malas ganas, no era su real _yo_. El real Luhan estaba ahora destapado. Se encontraba fuera de su burbuja, en un momento en que sus debilidades estaban desnudas ante el público. Y ese público era Sehun, que estaba percatándose de una parte de su persona, de que se sentía solo hasta el punto en que todas las palabras que no salían de su boca se acumulaban en su interior y explotaban en forma de ansiedad. No era Kris, no era Xiumin. Era Sehun el primero en ver eso. Y el que estaba aferrándole con tanta fuerza que llegó a sentirse más confortable que nunca. Luhan no se había dado cuenta antes de lo mucho que necesitaba un abrazo tan prolongado como aquel.

— ¿Luhan? Di algo…

— ¿No estoy solo?

— No, no lo estás. Kris y todos se preocupan mucho de ti. Pero tienen miedo de sobrepasarse y… que te enfades. Porque les has puesto una barrera, ¿sabes?

— Hm… —Luhan le dio la razón afirmando con un sonido. Ahora, las manos de Sehun acariciaban con dulzura su espalda. Luhan no pudo definir exactamente si se lo había imaginado o qué, pero creyó notar un ligero beso sobre su cabeza. Fue reconfortante.

— Y no pasa nada si Luhan se deja abrazar a veces, ¿ves? Entonces no te sentirás tan mal.

— Se está bien… —su voz se fue apagando. Sehun entendió que se estaba durmiendo poco a poco.

— He visto unas pelis muy chulas de esas que te gustan —cambió de tema repentinamente, pues pretendía dormirle para que descansara de una vez y así evitar que se comiera más el coco—. De animación. Una que salían unos bichos de colores que decían cosas raras.

— No te sigo…

— Sí, sí. Se llamaban Moképons, o algo así.

Sehun se sintió aliviado al escuchar cómo el mayor soltaba una pequeña risilla entre sus brazos. «Se ha reído… genial» pensó.

— Dices Pokémon…

— ¡Eso! Y salían por ahí volando y diciendo su propio nombre. Qué cosas más raras, oye. Yo no entendí nada. Pero eran graciosos, ¿a ti te gusta?

— Sí, claro… —Luhan se frotó un ojo, causándole un dolor en el pecho a Sehun que no fue ni normal. Aunque la habitación estaba casi a oscuras, sus ojos se habían acostumbrado y podía verle tenuemente.

— A mí me gustaba uno que era rosa y volaba, era muy mono. ¿Sabes cuál te digo? Y hacía ruidos de gatito…

Sehun empezó a explicarle escenas aleatorias o tontería que se le pasaran por la cabeza sobre la película hasta que Luhan dejó de contestar. Se había quedado dormido en sus brazos, cual bebé recién acunado. Respiraba con tranquilidad y su pulso estaba estable. A Sehun le entraron ganas de llorar por la felicidad que le causaba el alivio de haberlo hecho tranquilizarse. Si Luhan se hubiera quedado solo sin saber qué hacer, se podría haber ido poniéndose cada vez más y más nervioso y podría haber sufrido una crisis que perjudicara su salud.

Ahora que había conseguido que se durmiera, se ladeó para recostar a Luhan en la cama; ahora sí, lo tapó afectuosamente y se esperó un rato para asegurarse que no se despertaba. Mientras lo contemplaba, un millón de cosas emergieron en su cabeza. Para empezar, en lo angelical que relucía Luhan descansando. Era increíble y, le parecía de extrañar, que alguien con tanta belleza pudiera estar soltero. Indicaba que lo estaba por factores externos, pues Sehun sabía que era bueno y además de eso, guapo. Entonces, ¿por qué razón? Quizá porque nadie estaba a su altura. O no tenía tiempo. Además, que hubiera sufrido ansiedad no indicaba nada bueno en el estado mental de Luhan. Sehun sabía lo que era eso porque lo había vivido en primera mano. No quería que ahora Luhan estuviera solo en un momento de dificultad como tal, pues Sehun era consciente de que no recibir apoyo te hundía más en la congoja.

Sehun decidió que después de pasarse media hora mirando su rostro dormido, iba siendo buena idea retirarse al sofá. No quería dejarle solo esa noche y, de todas formas, Kris no le esperaba en casa. Sería mejor que esperara al amanecer y viera cómo se encontraba Luhan y asegurarse que se tomaba alguna infusión. Sabía que no conseguiría que Luhan volviera a abrirse y sería imposible intentar hablar con él para intentar aliviar sus preocupaciones; así que era consciente de que debería ayudarle de forma indirecta. Había mencionado que se sentía solo, pues se aseguraría de que no volvería a ser así.

Hacía un frío considerable y la manta del sofá era un tanto insuficiente, pero no pensaba ponerse a rebuscar más por el armario o despertar a Luhan. Así que aguantó la noche completa con diversos desvelos nocturnos a causa de que se congelaba. Puede que fuera esa la razón por la que se despertó el primero a la mañana siguiente. Para empezar el día, Sehun se metió en la cocina para hacer un sano desayuno acompañado de una tila para Luhan. Descubrió que no había diversidad en su frigorífico y despensas; aunque sí una existencia en exceso de dulces. Refunfuñó y regañó a Luhan mentalmente, tenía que comer más saludable o eso también conduciría a caer enfermo. Así pues, con lo poco que disponía, intentó hacer un desayuno decente.

— ¿Qué haces? —la inconfundible voz de Luhan le hizo estremecerse por sorpresa.

— Ah… —Sehun se maldijo por volverse un estúpido como reacción a la presencia de esa persona, en vez de actuar con naturalidad—, pues, hacía infusión. Una infusión para ti. Y algo de desayuno.

— No hacía falta que te molestaras, bastante has tenido ya… —dijo algo abatido. Sehun desmintió esa afirmación al instante.

— ¡Para nada! No son molestias. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

— Me siento bien, gracias por todo.

Luhan tenía un problema y era que, cuando pedía ayuda a alguien, después de habérsela prestado se sentía mal consigo mismo. Pensaba que había sido una molestia, que nunca debería haber pedido tanto, que ahora tenía que devolverle mucho a esa persona, pero que nunca sería suficiente.

— Siento mucho que hayas tenido que verme así. Además, no me merecía que-

— Luhan, perdona que te interrumpa, ¿eres tonto?

Sus ojos se agrandaron como un par de platos al escuchar a Sehun hablarle así.

— O sea, lo digo con cariño, ¿eh? ¡Cómo te atreves a disculparte por esto! Has tenido un ataque de ansiedad y necesitabas ayuda, ¿qué has hecho de malo? —Sehun estaba en una postura un tanto cómica, con el delantal de la cocina y con los brazos en jarras.

Pues que nunca he sido muy simpático contigo.

— No te preocupes, no creas que lo he hecho porque quiero algo a cambio. Si hubiera estado Kris, hubiera venido él, ¿verdad? No tenías otro remedio que llamarme.

— No quiero que suene de ese modo, en serio…

— Si ya lo sé —Sehun sonrió iluminando la habitación con esos ojos de media luna tan característicos—. Te hubiera ayudado igualmente, aunque fueras otra persona. Yo creo en que no se necesita una razón para ayudar a alguien, ¿sabes?

— Ya veo… —Luhan sintió su pecho oprimirse, sin saber bien qué sentimiento era el que lo estaba sofocando. Pero no era como el de aquella noche.

— Lo hubiera hecho con cualquiera, así que no te comas el coco, por si estás pensando en que lo hago por eso de ser el _amo_…

— Pero Sehun, si no crees que me ayudas por eso, ¿por qué el primer día me dijiste tan seguro que lo era?

— Porque lo eres, pero desde mi punto de vista, lo de _amo_ es un concepto que se ata a la persona que quiero. ¿No lo tenéis vosotros también? Quería quedarme contigo, sólo eso... No es algo fingido, o no sé qué creéis que significa.

— Ya… ¿pero te ibas a conformar con estar conmigo, aunque yo no te quisiera de la misma forma?

— Yo no dije que quisiera ser correspondido… sólo quería estar con Luhan. Es decir, tal vez pudieras corresponderme, y quizá no. Eso nunca podría haberlo sabido —por un momento, Sehun creyó que esta conversación estaba convenciendo a Luhan. Que titubearía, especialmente después de haberle ayudado, y que tal vez le dejaría quedarse con él. Pero se equivocó.

— Bueno, pero las cosas ya están bien así. Vives bien con Kris. Gracias por haber cocinado, quédate a desayunar si quieres.

— No hay de qué…

Luhan le dedicó una media sonrisa de paso que ayudaba a llevar los cacharros a la mesa. Realmente, Sehun se sentía frustrado porque parecía que todas las acciones buenas que hacía por él, no llegaban hasta su corazón. Es decir, para Luhan, daba la impresión que se lo tomaba todo como si fuera la programación de una máquina, que todo era mentira. Sehun no lo hacía con esas intenciones, y se desilusionaba. Pero por ahora, no tenía más remedio que esperar a que comprendiera que sus sentimientos eran sinceros.

Aquel sábado, Sehun no pensaba dejarle solo, bajo ningún concepto.


	5. El ataque a la voz angelical

**5.** _El ataque a la voz angelical._

* * *

Luhan era una persona de luces cortas y, en muchas ocasiones, no llegaba a comprender el comportamiento de los demás. Pero sobre todo, en esos momentos, no entendía por qué Sehun se estaba riendo tanto mientras veían Doraemon con el desayuno. Aun así, en el fondo lo encontraba incluso adorable. No podía negar que su risa era de lo más divertida y encantadora. Reconocía que la actitud de Sehun era entretenida y agradecía que le hiciera olvidar por un instante lo que pasó la noche antes. Pero lo cierto era que necesitaba hablar con él.

— Oye Sehun —empezó, buscando la forma adecuada para explicarse bien—, respecto a lo de ayer…

— ¿Te encuentras mejor?

— Sí… pero no es eso —se rascó la nuca, inquieto—. Me gustaría que quedara entre tú y yo.

— Si no quieres que diga nada, seré una tumba —dijo Sehun—. Pero me tienes preocupado.

— No es nada, es del estrés acumulado —Luhan sonrió pero al menor le pareció forzada. Captó que no quería hablar sobre sus asuntos personales, pero no por eso pensaba dejarlo pasar. Planeaba vigilarlo en la sombra y asegurarse de que no se quedaba tanto tiempo solo nunca más. Y para eso, Sehun tenía que ser valiente y atravesar la barrera de la timidez y la inseguridad.

— ¿Hoy que vas a hacer? —dijo casi sin creerse que hubiera sido capaz de formular tal pregunta.

— Tenía planeado limpiar.

— ¡Te ayudaré! —exclamó con vitalidad.

— No es necesario, ya has hecho mucho.

— Que no. Además, me aburro en casa, Kris no llegará hasta la noche. Y cuando lo haga, cenaremos los tres juntos —dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

— ¿Yo también?

— Sí, ya verás.

Luhan no tuvo más remedio que aceptar los planes del chiquillo. Asimismo, en el fondo temía que la ansiedad volviera a atacar cuando se quedara solo. No perdía nada, de todas formas. Se quedó pensativo mientras terminaban de desayunar, recordando las palabras que le acababa de soltar Sehun en la cocina. Entonces, ¿no le importaba no ser correspondido? Luhan supuso desde el principio que el prototipo iba a ser una carga pegajosa capaz de besarle en plena noche. Es más, todavía andaba en sus trece de que no quería tener nada que ver con los prototipos. Pero ahora, quizá haber empezado a tolerar a Sehun no era tan malo, si seguía viviendo con Kris y no sobrepasaba ninguno de sus límites, claro.

Ahora que lo veía ayudando en las tareas de la casa, comprobó que se restringía a eso y no le molestaba en absoluto. Por otra parte, no se había puesto a preguntar por todo como solía hacer, y esta vez se había mutado. Empezaba a creer que a lo mejor Sehun no le iba a traer tantos problemas, al fin y al cabo.

Gracias a Sehun, terminaron la faena en un periquete. Se obsequiaron con una bebida y aparcaron su cuerpo en el sofá. Era una justa recompensa después de una hora limpiando.

— Ahora dan un programa súper divertido —mencionó Sehun encendiendo la tele, con alegría—. ¡Ay! No te he pedido permiso, ¿puedo poner la tele?

— Sí, pon lo que quieras —respondió Luhan, sin saber bien cómo reaccionar ante su entusiasmo. Normalmente, ahora se pondría a repasar tareas para las prácticas o se vería una película, lo cual detestaba porque le encantaba ir comentando mientras las veía y nunca tenía a nadie para hacerlo.

— ¡Bien! —el pequeño hizo un gesto adorable para morirse en el que se incluía su lengua repasándose los labios. Luhan parpadeó con fuerza al notar que se lo había quedado mirando en vez de atender a la caja tonta.

El programa era tan tonto que era difícil no reírse. Era ese tipo de humor que es tan malo que te hace gracia. Sehun moría de risa y, cuando quiso darse cuenta, Luhan se había unido a él. Hacía tiempo que no se reía de esa manera, ya fuera por las tonterías del programa como las que decía Sehun. Pasaron varias horas viendo ese programa. Después de eso, se llevaron algo de comer al sofá y vieron una película.

— Luhan, tú podrías ser un gran cantante —mencionó Sehun una vez saltó un anuncio de cámaras canon de Farenheit, una famosa boyband taiwanesa en Asia Oriental.

— ¿Yo? Qué va.

— ¿Cómo que no? Si cantas de fábula y eres muy guapo.

— Eso no es verdad —espetó con un ligero rubor—. Y mi canto es más bien vulgar.

— ¡Qué mentira! No seas tan modesto —Sehun se puso de morros y se cruzó de brazos—. Tu voz va acorde con tu aspecto.

— Anda ya —una tenue timidez sobre recibir cumplidos condujo a Luhan a cambiar de tema—. ¿Y cómo sabías que esos eran cantantes? Hace cuatro días que no sabías ni qué era una película.

— Es que veo mucho la tele —el chico se emocionó ante la pregunta, como le acabara de abrir la caja de pandora—. ¡Son Farenheit! ¿Los conoces?

— Sí, claro…

— A mí me gusta mucho Jiro Wang. Lo vi en Absolute Boyfriend, qué triste final… ¿Has visto ese drama?

— ¿Es esa serie sobre un manga que una chica se compra un novio robot, o algo así?

— ¡Sí! Era muy triste, ¿no te parece? Me pregunté si los humanos se creen que soy algo así…

Esa última frase pareció decirla para sí mismo, pero por alguna razón la dijo en voz alta. Luhan no supo qué contestar, o mejor dicho, no quiso hacerlo. Si le decía lo que pensaba, probablemente terminaría ofendiéndole, por lo que lo dejó estar.

— ¿Si yo me dejara de mover te pondrías triste? —preguntó Sehun sin pensar y al instante se arrepintió. Luhan se quedó pasmado.

— Eso es un poco…

— Lo siento. No debería preguntar cosas así —se rió un poco para evitar malas caras, aunque Luhan no parecía incómodo—. ¡Anda, si son las cinco! Deberíamos ir a casa de Kris-ge porque así puedo hacer una cena rica para los tres.

— ¿Quieres hacer la cena?

— Es que me encanta. ¡Venga, vamos!

A Luhan no le dio tiempo a reaccionar ni a negar la propuesta, Sehun estaba lleno de energía y fue prácticamente obligado a seguir sus planes. Todavía se sentía un poco débil y la verdad, no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Pasaron primeramente por el supermercado pues Sehun necesitaba polvo de curry para hacer un arroz frito al estilo de Singapur.

— Así que te gusta Jiro Wang —dijo Luhan en tono burlón una vez llegaron al apartamento.

— Sí, es muy guapo.

— Vaya.

— ¿Te pones celoso?

— Sehun, no me hagas reír —Luhan volcó los ojos en desencanto.

— ¿Te hago reír?

— No, era una frase hecha.

— Pero acabas de sonreír —indicó con actitud risueña.

— ¡No es eso!

— ¡Te sigues riendo!

Así es como entró Luhan en una paradoja en la que quería que Sehun dejara de hacerle reír con su bobería pero a la vez no deseaba que se detuviera. Lo cierto es que algo impedía que pudiera interrumpirle. Y ese _algo_ tenía que desaparecer.

— Vaya, me voy un día y ya os hacéis amiguitos —Luhan fue salvado por la campana. Y esa campana era Kris, que acababa de hacer acto de presencia por la puerta principal.

— En absoluto —respondió Luhan, disimulando.

— ¡Claro, claro! —Kris dejó sus zapatos frente a la tarima, colgó su chaqueta en el perchero y se adentró al piso. Tras acariciar a Panda, el cual se estaba revolcando en sus pies, puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Luhan— Y qué, ¿ya te encuentras bien?

— Ah sí, no era nada —se camufló tras una pequeña mentira.

— A mí me sonabas algo desesperado. ¿Estás seguro?

— Que sí, no seas pesado, eh —dijo Luhan buscando en su interior una forma rápida de cambiar de tema. Entonces miró a Sehun—. Me voy a quedar a cenar con vosotros, Sehun me ha invitado.

— Y bien que ha hecho. ¡Así da gusto volver a casa!

— ¿Te fue todo bien? —preguntó Sehun.

— Sí, volví antes de lo previsto. Si no os importa, me daré un baño y después podemos cenar todos juntos.

Asintieron y, mientras Kris estaba dándose su baño ancestral, Luhan obligó a Sehun a tumbarse un rato mientras él terminaba la cena. Se sentía demasiado mal dejándoselo hacer todo al pequeño y además, prácticamente le había traído la comida todos los días a sus prácticas. Es por eso que decidió que ahora, terminar la cena era su principal cometido en la vida.

Sin quererlo, se demoró tanto que para cuando salió de la cocina Kris se encontraba alrededor de la mesa jugando a la Nintendo DS y Sehun se había quedado frito en el sofá. El tiempo pareció congelarse de pronto al ver al angelical Sehun descansar tan plácidamente abrazado al gatito. La voz de Kris le arrancó de esa parálisis.

— ¡Oye! Te has estado ahí una hora y Sehun se ha quedado roque. Me da pena despertarle.

— ¡Lo siento! —se aproximó con el manjar y lo sirvió en el centro de la mesa— No pensaba que tardaría tanto.

El único sonido que se propagaba en aquel instante eran unos chubascos que empezaron a caer fuera y un perro ladrando en el Nintendogs de Kris. Apagó la consola cuando el dulce aroma de la comida cautivó su atención.

— No pasa nada, dejémosle dormir. Normalmente se queda despierto hasta tarde viendo dramas en la tele, es raro que se haya dormido tan pronto.

— ¿Sehun?

— Sí, debe de estar muy cansado. ¿Qué le has hecho?

— Pero qué voy a hacerle. Hoy hemos estado limpiando, tal vez es por eso.

— Bueno —Kris alcanzó su par de palillos para empezar a comer. Ambos se miraron y asintieron para darse permiso para comenzar a cenar—. Al ataque.

Comieron un rato en silencio para saciar sus ruidosos estómagos antes de iniciar una nueva conversación. Lo que ignoraban es que Sehun se había desperezado y sus ojos se entreabrieron, encontrándose desorientado.

— A ver Lu, me tienes que explicar de nuevo sobre esa chica.

Lo que acababa de decir Kris pinchó el corazón de Sehun, conduciéndole a cerrar los ojos de nuevo. El miedo de seguir escuchando la conversación le hizo querer desaparecer del mapa, pero olvidó que cerrando los ojos no conseguiría eliminar su presencia. No sabía qué hacer, pero su cuerpo no respondía y una parte de él necesitaba escuchar lo que venía a continuación. Su corazón se encontraba en el filo de un precipicio, entre una tormenta de viento, conociendo que su final sería terminar en el fondo del barranco sin vida alguna.

— No esperes mucho, no he hablado todavía demasiado con ella.

— Es que en serio, me preocupas —Kris bebió un poco de agua para aclararse la garganta antes de continuar—. No haces nada.

— Bueno, te prometo que esta semana haré progresos.

«No. No hagas progresos. Luhan es para mí.» Pensó Sehun con su vida en un puño.

— ¿Seguro? Bueno, aunque yo sigo pensando que Sehun…

— No sigas por ahí.

— Qué idiota eres. ¿No os habéis hecho amigos?

— No… bueno, no sé.

«¿No somos amigos?» si alguna vez Sehun había sentido dolor físico, no era nada comparado con sentir cómo su corazón se rompía. Aunque se sentía estúpido, pues desde un principio sabía que Luhan no quería aceptarle de ningún modo.

— Pues eso es lo que me ha parecido a mí.

— Está bien su compañía.

— Espero que algún día te tragues tu palabras con patatas —espetó Kris medio en broma y medio en serio, levantando su poblada ceja para enfatizar.

— No creo que eso suceda nunca. Nuestra relación va a ser siempre así —reafirmó.

— Nunca digas nunca.

— Deja de ser mi Pepito Grillo.

— Yo soy más alto y guapo que un grillo, no te quejarás.

Luhan resopló indignado y se abrió otra lata de cerveza.

— ¿Así que sigues sin cambiar de opinión de Sehun y piensas seguir a tu rollo en misión de tirar caña a la chica de primero?

— Más o menos.

— ¡Eres un caso perdido! Estoy cansado y me iré ya a dormir, si no te importa. Es que sino terminaré tirándote la tele en la cabeza y soy demasiado joven para perder el resto de mi vida en la cárcel.

— Sí, será mejor que me largue, que ya es tarde —Luhan estiró sus músculos agarrotados de sentarse en el suelo y se puso en pie. Era extraño, pero se sentía arrepentido e incómodo por todo lo que acababa de decir. Especialmente tras ver el rostro dormido de Sehun. Más raro fue todavía la mala espina que le dio observarle. Sentía que hacía un momento su rostro lucía angelical, y ahora, parecía estar sufriendo una pesadilla. Pero no podía arriesgarse a despertarle.

Se despidió de Kris y volvió a su dulce hogar. Dulce, por decir algo, porque al entrar el ambiente solitario se estampó en su cara cual portazo. Recordó el buen rato que había pasado junto a Sehun en el sofá, riendo y compartiendo charlas absurdas sobre programas de la tele, y sonrió. De una forma u otra su corazón se comprimía, como si no cupiera del todo en su pecho y necesitara más espacio; era un tanto desconcertante. Pero esa sensación no era desagradable, no se parecía a la que había sentido en la horrible noche anterior. Esa noche, en la que Sehun le prestó toda su ayuda para convertirse en un refugio que le resguardara de la lluvia. Todavía era una sorpresa para Luhan que fuera gracias a él que su nerviosismo menguara, que increíblemente sintiera que no estaba solo. En el fondo, sabía que se había equivocado, que todo lo que le había mencionado a Kris era una sarta de mentiras que desde luego, no iban a suceder. Que probablemente, si se llegara a hundir de nuevo, el único salvavidas que podría devolverle a la superficie sería Sehun. Mentiría si dijera que no le apetecía volver a pasar un día como el transcurrido, escuchando la alegría de Sehun; o incluso verle ruborizarse por mencionarle a Jiro Wang. Ahora, Luhan vislumbraba ante él una gigantesca escalera, donde sus escalones medían por lo menos tres metros. Escalarlos, poco a poco, supondrían el esfuerzo que debía hacer para no rechazar a Sehun y, por lo menos, aceptarlo como amigo. Un buen amigo. Porque lo que le había dicho a Kris era feo, muy feo, especialmente después de lo amable que Sehun era siempre con él. Luhan lo sabía y le dolía, y sus ganas de darse cabezazos contra la pared eran elevados a causa de ello. «Voy a dejar de pensar tanto y dejaré que lo que tenga que pasar, pase.» Fue el último pensamiento que pasó por su cabeza antes de cerrar los ojos una vez metido en su cama.

Sehun se acababa de secar la última lágrima entre la oscuridad de su cuarto cuando había decidido lo que haría a continuación. Hasta ahora, había pensado que sólo quería estar al lado de Luhan, sin importar que le correspondiera o no. Pero después de oírle decir que sus intenciones eran acercarse a una chica, Sehun no pudo hacerse a la idea. No, definitivamente, no podía. Su corazón dolía demasiado si Luhan se iba con otra persona, casi preferiría desaparecer a verle con nadie que no fuera Sehun. Y eso era tan egoísta por su parte que no podía ni creérselo, porque Sehun nunca había sido así. O nunca lo había experimentado para darse cuenta; pero lo cierto era que no era capaz de dejarle marchar. En ese instante ya nada le importaba. A su parecer, Luhan seguía sin hacerle caso, sin considerarle como un amigo, sin ni si quiera verle como una persona. Realmente, Sehun ya no podía sentirse más mal. Había intentado mantenerse optimista, haciéndose creer que no pasaba nada, que todo iría bien y que aunque Luhan no le quisiera, no importaría. Pero no era así, y por ello, Sehun se sintió más humano que nunca. Sus sentimientos estaban heridos y estaba completamente desesperado. Necesitaba que su voz llegara de una vez a Luhan, que se diera cuenta de que estaba ahí, que no era un gato recogido de la calle. Quizá estaba tan celoso que por eso no era capaz de pensar con claridad, pero aunque fueran las tres de la mañana y estuviera lloviendo, pensaba presentarse ante la puerta de Luhan.

Le aceptara o no, daba igual. Sehun no estaba en situación de aguantar el pesar de su interior. Al escuchar de boca de Luhan que se iba a ir con otra persona, Sehun tenía más claro que nunca que tal situación le destrozaría por dentro y que le sería imposible vivir con ello. Con lo cual, o actuaba o no conseguiría nada. Y, si no lo conseguía, ya encontraría un lugar en el que perderse para siempre. Si no había vida con Luhan, no habría vida para Sehun.

Al rato, abandonó con cautela su cuarto con intención de escaparse; comprobó que Kris se había dormido leyendo y no daba señales de vida. Silenciosamente, abrió la puerta de la calle y se fue. Seguía lloviendo y con un despiste tonto, Sehun dio vueltas durante veinte minutos para despejar su cabeza. Sabía que era peligroso salir a media noche pero anhelaba demasiado irse con Luhan como para conseguir dormir. Preparado tras dejar la mente en blanco, se encabezó hacia su casa. Ya está. Se había acabado. Iría a por todas o nada.

Llamó con suavidad a la puerta con los nudillos. Nadie contestaba. Probó con golpear un poco más fuerte. Tampoco. Intentó con azotes secos, sonoros y pausados. Luhan abrió al fin en medio del escándalo. Con una cara somnolienta, se notó que iba a gritar a quien quiera que fuera la persona que picaba con fuerza a altas horas de la noche; pero al ver a Sehun ahogó un grito.

— Sehun, qué estás hacien…— se le puso cara de póker al ver lo empapado que llegaba.

— ¡Luhan! —sin cortarse un pelo se abalanzó hacia él y lo estrujó entre sus brazos. Luhan se estremeció e intentó separarse. Entre que uno tiraba y el otro lo empujaba, se desplazaron hacia atrás. Luhan trataba de escapar de ese abrazo pero le era imposible. Desconocía de dónde le salía de repente la energía a Sehun. Su cuerpo estaba a baja temperatura por la lluvia y estaba empapando su pijama cuando, por no saber dónde pisaban por la batalla de suéltame y no quiero, cayeron de espaldas al sofá, con Luhan debajo.

— Sehun… ¡Sehun! —protestaba el mayor tratando de quitárselo de encima. Era ligero como una pluma pero estaba haciendo mucha fuerza contra él— ¡Estate quieto te digo!

— Luhan… —temblaba por el frío pero poco a poco su cuerpo se calentaba gracias al de Luhan; su boca humedecida estaba casi rozando su cuello. No daba ninguna señal de querer desenlazar ese achuchón.

— Qué haces aquí… —murmuró Luhan ocultando su enfado. Dejó de resistirse al abrazo con la esperanza de que éste bajara la guardia y se pudiera escapar. Pero fue al contrario. Luhan se agitó al notar cómo Sehun empezó besuquearle el cuello; debió creer que acceder a su abrazo significaba pasar al siguiente nivel. En su cabeza sonó la sirena de código azul y empujó a Sehun hacia atrás por los hombros. Por fin había conseguido separarlo, aunque continuaba encima suyo— ¡Joder, Sehun! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

— ¡He pasado por tanto para encontrarte, por tanto! ¡No quiero que te vayas con otra persona, nunca! — se le notó un deseo desenfrenado en su voz; trató de impulsarse hacia él de nuevo, sus acciones iban solas y, sin pensamiento previo, había perdido el control. Luhan se estaba acalorando excesivamente por el enfado y por volver a tenerlo pegado como una lapa. La completa oscuridad le traicionó y no pudo apartarse para evitar que le besara en la boca. No fue un beso cualquiera, los movimientos de sus labios iban acompañados de un anhelo insaciable; se movía con lentitud pero con ansias, succionando con desesperación y respirando como podía. Si el corazón de Luhan fuera un globo en esos momentos el beso de Sehun era una aguja que lo había hecho explotar con potencia. Y el susto de esa explosión fue lo que consiguió apartar a Sehun con un gran empujón para liberarse. Apenas sin poder respirar se separó hasta la esquina del sofá, el agua le había calado más allá de su pijama, mezclado con el calor acelerado que corría por sus venas. Sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad y vio que Sehun se avergonzaba y se tapaba la cara con las manos.

— ¡¿Estás loco, qué haces?! —se puso bien su descolocado pijama y se dio cuenta que su voz se estaba alzando demasiado— ¡Qué tienes en la cabeza! Cómo quieres que te lo diga, ¡te dije que no! Y vienes en mitad de la noche, no dices nada y me atacas de ésta manera, ¿te parece que está bien? ¿No dijiste que no te tenía que corresponder? ¡Empezaba a pensar distinto sobre ti!

Se hizo el silencio y el sabor de esas palabras estaban perforando a Sehun, el cual, sabía perfectamente que se las merecía. Llevaba tanto tiempo bloqueado deseando conseguir a Luhan que abandonó la razón ante sus actos. Y los celos tampoco le ayudaron para controlarse. Luhan se había levantado del sofá y su enojo era más que evidente.

— Es que no entendiste lo que dije; no fui lo suficientemente claro. Tú y yo somos diferentes y, aunque te diera una mínima posibilidad, tampoco me atraen los chicos. Nunca podré corresponderte —su corazón pataleaba muy deprisa en su pecho, ardiendo por esa irritante situación que acababa de experimentar y que, desafortunadamente, le estaba conduciendo a decir cosas que no quería—. Nunca he querido un prototipo, ni lo voy a querer. Haz el favor de perderte por favor, te puedes quedar esta noche porque es tarde pero, después márchate. ¡Pero que te quede claro de una vez que yo, en la vida, estaré con _alguien como tú_!

Cerró la puerta de su habitación con un buen portazo. Todo su cuerpo estaba temblando por las emociones que le envolvían, estaba enfadado con Sehun pero consigo mismo todavía más. Sabía concienzudamente que acababa de pasarse cuatro pueblos y había sido cruel, pero tal vez en el fondo, acabar con todo sería lo mejor. No quiso hacerle daño, pero ese ataque furtivo lo había sacado de sus casillas. Creía que Sehun no sería capaz de abalanzarse sobre él, pero había sido así. Nadie había llegado tan lejos con él, realmente se había asustado cuando Sehun le besaba, parecía incapaz de frenarse bajo ningún concepto. Hundió el rostro en la almohada tratando de tranquilizarse; su corazón todavía saboreaba un dulce Sehun en sus labios y su cabeza le decía que todo era un error. Vaciló un instante en salir y disculparse por su grosería, pero el cansancio le venció antes.

Sehun no se movió del sofá en toda la noche. No durmió y no derramó ni una lágrima. Flotaba en sus pensamientos acompañados de la profunda oscuridad y el eco de la lluvia. Tal vez, acababa de llegar a un punto de tristeza en el que no era capaz de sentirla. Con los primeros rayos del sol, Sehun buscó un _post-it_ y escribió un mensaje que dejó enganchado en la nevera. Miró por última vez a Luhan entreabriendo cinco centímetros la puerta y acto seguido, se marchó.

No quería volver a casa de Kris. Porque era casa de Kris, un lugar el cual por mucho que Sehun quisiera, no era su verdadero hogar. Percatarse de que no tenía ningún hogar al que regresar, una familia que le quisiera incondicionalmente, le acongojó desesperanzado. No sabía lo que era tener eso, el lugar al que volver cuando te sientes derrotado. Sólo sabía que lo único bueno que había hecho en su vida era querer a Luhan, ¿y para qué? Ya nada tenía sentido. Acababa de destruir la poca simpatía que tenía Luhan hacia él por haberse dejado llevar por el desespero, o al menos, eso es lo que él creía. Titubeó por un momento en si, lo mejor que podía hacer, era desaparecer para siempre y no volver a entrometerse en la vida de Luhan. Quizá era el mejor favor que podía hacerle. Porque a Luhan no le importaba que Sehun desapareciera, ¿verdad? Le había dicho que se perdiera.


	6. El reflejo de la voz de seda

**6.** _El reflejo de la voz de seda._

* * *

— _¡Xiao Lu, haz el favor de bajar a cenar!—se escuchó la dulce voz de su madre proveniente del primer piso. El chiquillo dejó el cómic de Iron Man que leía sobre su cama y acudió como una bala a la llamada. Bajó de culo por la barandilla de las escaleras y al llegar abajo se llevó una bronca._

— _Anda tira —señaló su padre hacia el comedor—, que no te vea más hacer eso, eh._

— _No, papi — puso un tono burlón y se escurrió por la puerta; su padre sonrió, siguiéndole por detrás._

_Luhan tenía diez años cuando vio por primera vez a un prototipo. Estaba ayudando a colocar los platos en la mesa y se sentó al lado de su sitio. Al principio pensó que se trataba de algún invitado especial. Su padre explicó durante la comida que había comprado un prototipo para que ayudara con las faenas de la casa. Ya que él trabajaba todo el día, no tenía tiempo para ayudar a su mujer. Le sabía mal porque ella se ocupaba de la casa y algunos días tenía que trabajar. El padre de Luhan se estuvo más de un año ahorrando para poder conseguir al prototipo; éste era de una marca que no tenían la función de enamorarse de un dueño. Por lo tanto, al traerlo a casa le asignaron su papel de amo de la casa. A partir de ahí vivió con ellos y todos le cogieron cariño, era un chico encantador y trabajador que se sacrificaba mucho por la familia. Luhan estaba muy encaprichado con él ya que cuando acababa las tareas le ayudaba con sus deberes y jugaban a videojuegos._

_Luhan siempre quiso tener un hermano y para él fue un regalo caído del cielo. Le encantaba jugar en el colegio a fútbol con Xiumin y con el pequeño Kris que era tan torpe que solía estar más en el suelo que jugando. Los viernes por la tarde, siempre iba con sus amigos y su prototipo al campo de fútbol del barrio, donde jugaban hasta el atardecer. Para lo bueno y para lo malo, su prototipo, o mejor dicho, su hermano mayor siempre estaba allí. _

_Cuando Luhan había cumplido trece años y pensaba de corazón que su familia era la más feliz del mundo. El prototipo era uno más en la familia y no podían verse sin él incluido. Ya no lo tenían como un completo chacho en la casa, había decidido por su cuenta trabajar también y con el dinero que consiguió se fueron de vacaciones a Disney World porque al pequeño le hacía mucha ilusión. Luhan le estaría agradecido eternamente por todo lo que hacía por ellos, pero no por mucho tiempo._

_Ocurrió unos meses después de las cálidas vacaciones en familia; justo en una época en la que todo iba bien emocional y económicamente en la familia Lu. El pequeño Xiao Lu llegó a casa antes de tiempo del colegio porque se encontraba un poco mal. Avisó en voz alta que había llegado pero no recibió respuesta. Si la casa estaba vacía quería decir que podía acosar a la nevera de arriba abajo. Al abrir la puerta de la cocina se encontró con una imagen que no olvidaría en la vida._

_Su madre y el prototipo estaban fundidos en algo más que un beso; ella cruzaba sus piernas alrededor de su cintura contra la pared y sólo un ciego no se daría cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo. Un dolor estridente recorrió a Luhan del pecho a la garganta y soltó un alarido. Cuando ambos vieron ahí al chico se vio reflejado el mundo caer sobre sus caras. _

_Luhan se encerró las siguientes horas en su cuarto con su madre tras su puerta suplicándole entre lágrimas que abriera la puerta. Éste no respondía y sólo quería morirse; su madre estaba haciendo eso con otra persona que no era su padre. El disgusto era tan grande que ni si quiera podía llorar, su cuello ardía y sabía que no tenía fuerza para hablar. Las paredes de su habitación caían sobre él, el hormigueo de sus piernas era lo único que sentía en aquel congelado lugar en el que se encontraba emocionalmente. Estaba roto. Su vida se había roto. La dulzura de ese niño se encerró en algún recóndito lugar de su corazón y sólo quería destruir cosas. Ni si quiera supo por qué había roto todos sus cómics de Iron Man que tanto apreciaba. Un océano de páginas rotas bañaban el suelo de su cuarto y Luhan vio reflejado su corazón en ese destrozo._

— _Xiao Lu, cariño, por favor… —le imploraba su madre, desesperada— Ábreme. Déjame que te explique._

— _¡Lárgate!_

_Fue lo único que pudo decirle en profundo dolor. De pronto, escuchó la voz de él en vez de la de su madre._

— _Pequeño… _

— _¡Largaos he dicho! —lanzó lo que pilló a mano contra la puerta con toda la fuerza que tenía._

— _Luhan, tu madre y yo nos enamoramos hace tiempo —confesó. Ya no había razón para esconderlo. Luhan no quería aceptar esta realidad. Se tapó los oídos con fuerza pero no servía de nada._

— _¡Tú no podías enamorarte, lo dijo papá!_

— _Ni la ciencia conoce el funcionamiento de los sentimientos, cómo van a saber si puedo o no hacerlo. Todo son mentiras. Somos iguales que vosotros._

— _¡Mentira! ¡Sois unos mentirosos! ¡Habéis engañado a mi papá! —tiró más cosas contra la puerta y rompió a llorar— Mentiroso…_

— _Sé que estarás dolido, pero en nosotros creció un amor intenso en el que ya no podemos echarnos atrás. Lo siento, Luhan…_

— _Eres un mentiroso, ¿sentimientos? ¡La gente como tú no tiene! Ahora lo tengo claro —apenas se entendían sus palabras debido a sus sollozos— ¡Si los tuvieras no me hubieras hecho esto! ¡Piérdete para siempre! ¡Tú y todos los prototipos! ¡Sois malos!_

_Tiempo después llegó el divorcio y la disolución de su familia. Luhan se fue a vivir con su padre y su madre lo dejó todo por aquel prototipo. El padre cayó en una depresión muy grande por su incompetencia, por pasarse los años trabajando todo el día no se dio cuenta que el amor en su matrimonio se fue apagando. El colmo de que fue él mismo quien decidió traer aquel prototipo a casa para que ayudara a su mujer le resultaba insuperable y se echaba las culpas. Luhan le dio todo su apoyo siempre y no quiso saber nada nunca jamás sobre su madre, aquel hombre o cualquier prototipo._

_Su perfecta y feliz familia se había esfumado, su madre le había abandonado y lo que para él era un hermano le había engañado. Se volvió más desconfiado y, a pesar de que seguía de tanto en tanto siendo engañado como un tonto, ya no era el mismo. Desde entonces, Luhan siempre tuvo un hueco en su corazón, el que le dejó su familia destruida. Por esta misma razón, no pudo soportar que nadie volviera a llamarle Xiao Lu. Así era llamado cuando tenía una familia. Así era llamado por su mamá. Xiao Lu había desaparecido para siempre._

Al amanecer, Luhan se incorporó en su cama, llevándose la mano a la cabeza por un abrumante dolor. Tras bostezar recordó la escena del día anterior. De nuevo, su mente volvió a sufrir un caos. Por un lado, estaba el apasionado beso de Sehun que, sinceramente, no había recibido uno así en su vida. Por el otro, se acordaba de sus duras palabras y su corazón se encogía de arrepentimiento. Esperaba que Sehun todavía estuviera en el sofá pero desafortunadamente, se equivocaba. Necesitaba algo para beber y aclararse la reseca garganta, cuando encontró el _post-it_ de Sehun. Llevaba escrito lo siguiente:

«Gracias por salvarme.

Ojala me perdones.

Sehun.»

Así que se había ido. Luhan no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esto, pero su vida se acababa de caer al suelo. Nunca fue su intención que ocurriera lo de la noche anterior. ¿No se tomaría lo de que se perdiera literalmente, verdad? Se apresuró hacia su móvil y buscó en la lista de contactos a Kris, el cual respondió al aparato completamente dormido:

— ¿Está Sehun ahí contigo?

— ¿Qué pasa? —por su amodorrada voz se notaba que no captaba la información— Sehun estará en su cama.

— Revísalo por favor.

— ¿Ocurre algo?

— Por favor.

Parecía que era urgente y Kris aceleró su proceso de levantarse; todavía estaba vestido en su cama con el libro que leía anoche por el suelo. No entendía de qué iba el asunto pero abrió la puerta del cuarto esperando encontrarse al chiquillo durmiendo. Pero no estaba.

— Luhan —se alarmó volviendo al teléfono, más despierto que nunca—. No está. ¿Qué ha pasado?

— ¡Mierda! —golpeó su puño contra el sofá, acto seguido se atizó en su propia cabeza varias veces seguidas— ¡¿Dónde se habrá ido?! ¡Aahhh, Luhan estúpido! ¡Estúpidoestúpidoestúpidoestúpido!

— ¡Luhan! Deja de ponerte a caldo que para eso ya estoy yo y contéstame, qué ha pasado.

— Joder, estoy nervioso —su enfado aumentaba, pero consigo mismo—. Wu, soy estúpido…

— Eso no es nuevo. A ver, respira. Voy para allá.

A los cinco minutos su amigo acudió a su rescate. Kris preparó una infusión y la sirvió en la mesa. Aparentaba haberse tranquilizado un poco.

— Estoy acabado, en serio —confirmaba Luhan tras beberse media infusión.

— ¿Me lo puedes explicar ya?

— Ayer Sehun apareció en plena noche, empapado de pies a la cabeza por la lluvia y se me tiró encima — hacía gestos con las manos mientras lo explicaba—. No pude hacer nada para pararle, estaba completamente fuera de sí. Empezó a besarme como un poseso en el sofá y perdí los nervios.

Kris se acercó más a él y lo cubrió bajo su brazo, apoyándole.

— Cálmate, ¿vale?

— ¡No! Me enfadé tanto que le dije algo horrible. Sé que no estuvo bien que me atacara así pero… yo fui peor.

— ¿Qué le has dicho?

— Le dije que se perdiera y… cosas feas. De verdad que quería que se fuera en ese momento, ¡pero no en el sentido de que desapareciera! No pensé que fuera a hacerlo en realidad. Básicamente no pensé.

— A ver… —Kris le echó una mirada algo triste— Tranquilicémonos. Algo me dice que habrá ido a ver a Tao, él le entiende mejor que yo. No creo que Sehun se haya ido a perderse por el mundo, si aparte de Haidian y Xisanqi no sabe ir más allá de Beijing. Seguro, no se habrá tomado lo de marcharse tan literal. Ya verás, seguro que está por ahí comiéndose el coco y como es listo, volverá.

— Cómo estás tan seguro… y si se va por ahí y se pierde de verdad, ¿y si le pasa algo? ¿Qué hay de si alguien lo secuetra? ¡¿O si se hace daño?!

— ¡Luhan, deja de dramatizar! Vaya, menos mal que ayer decías que no era ni tu amigo. Nunca te había visto tan preocupado.

— ¡No estoy preocupado!

— Joder que no.

— ¡Sólo me siento culpable, eso es todo!

— Más cabezota y te explota el cerebro, ¿eh? —Kris empujó ligeramente la frente de Luhan con su dedo índice, a modo jocoso— Tal vez con la que se ha liado sería mejor que esperaras aquí. Voy a ir a ver a Taozi porque una perturbación en mi radar me dice que está con Sehun. O lo estará pronto. Cuando vea cómo está todo, te llamo.

— ¡¿Me vas a dejar aquí muerto de la preocupación?!

— Tranquilo, Lu. Si tú no estás preocupado, ¿verdad? —le guiñó el ojo con sarcasmo y agarró su abrigo. Luhan se mordió el labio de abajo sin poder negarse.

— Llámame cuando le encuentres…

— Claro, tranquilo.

En cuanto Kris se marchó, Luhan se dirigió a la cocina para hacerse una tila de nuevo. Tras acabar la infusión reflexionó otra vez sobre la situación en silencio. Por un lado había ocurrido lo que quería, supuestamente aquel prototipo podría haber desaparecido de su vida para hacerla fluir con normalidad. Eso es lo que podía ocurrir a partir de ese momento, de hecho, pensaba que al no encontrárselo por la mañana se debería haber alegrado. Sin embargo, todo lo que consiguió fueron unos horripilantes nervios cubrir todo su cuerpo y una culpabilidad aplastante sobre su espalda. Y sobre todo, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Sehun estuviera bien y que apareciera sano y salvo. En el fondo, sabía a la perfección que Sehun tenía sentimientos. Con dos días fue suficiente para darse cuenta; sus lágrimas de alegría, su sonrisa ante su presencia, su pasión… y por supuesto, cometían errores, como cualquier humano. Lo sabía, y es por eso que estaba tan arrepentido de lo ocurrido. El único que no había tenido sentimientos aquí era él mismo. «¡Estúpido Luhan!»

Si Kris se había pensado que se pensaba quedar en casa de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada, lo llevaba claro. Después de al menos intentar relajar sus nervios, Luhan salió a buscarle. Tao no le cogía el teléfono por más que lo intentara y desistió, dejando esa parte para Kris. Sehun no sabía ir a la casa de sus demás amigos, con lo cual descartó esas posibilidades. Casi sin darse cuenta empezó a recorrer a pie Haidian entera.

Luhan llegó hasta buscar bajo el puente donde se encontró por primera vez a Sehun, pero fue en vano. Llevaba toda la mañana dando vueltas y estaba agotado. Decidió cantar un poco la canción de JJ Lin que pareció encantarle a Sehun en el exacto sitio donde lo hizo la primera vez. Tampoco sirvió de nada. La gente de su alrededor le miraba raro, pero eso poco importaba. Dejó escapar un soplido de pena, sin esperanzas. «Sehun… no te pierdas y déjame encontrarte, por favor.» Sus ojos pesaban del cansancio y decidió volver a casa de Kris por si había regresado. Pero tampoco había vuelto allí. Revisó su móvil una vez más no había señal de vida ni de Kris ni de Tao. Los nervios estaban a punto de devorarle.

Sehun deambulaba por las calles sin intención de llegar a ninguna parte. Todo por lo que había luchado había sido en vano, lo que más quería no le deseaba a su lado. Por poco que fuera, a Sehun le gustaría pasar un tiempo con Luhan, pero su descontrolado amor le había hecho perder el juicio. Si Luhan significaba el cielo y él era una estrella; el cielo le había exiliado, ¿adónde iría ahora? ¿Hay algún lugar para las estrellas que no las dejan quedarse en el cielo?

Él era un chico positivo, pero estaba llegando a un punto en el que ya no entendía su existencia. Le habían creado para amar a alguien con toda su alma, protegerle y servirle hasta el día que se desvaneciera. Si ya no iba a tener esa funcionalidad, ¿qué propósito podía tener? Era incapaz de mentalizarse para olvidar a Luhan. En su cabeza, se repetía incesantemente el estribillo de aquella canción que cantaba tanto; y se rendía por no poder olvidarla.

«Alguien como tú, dijo. ¿Alguien como yo es malo?» Meditaba entre una marea de gente, pero él estaba completamente solo. Se fue a un lugar más tranquilo, donde su soledad compaginara con el paisaje. Terminó en un parque donde no frecuentaban el gentío; había un pequeño estanque y se sentó al lado. «Luhan no quiere saber de mí porque soy diferente.» Agachado sobre sus rodillas, observo su reflejo en el agua. «¿Qué tengo de diferente?» se redibujó la nariz con el dedo, bajó hasta la boca y la barbilla. «Una nariz y una boca, como él. También tengo dolor.» se pellizcó en un cardenal y emitió un gemido. «Y otro tipo de dolor.» pasó la mano sobre su pecho, con el rostro ensombrecido. «¿En qué soy diferente?» alzó la vista al cielo, como si fuera a encontrar una respuesta en las nubes. «Eso quiere decir que a la vez, Luhan es diferente de mí. Pero a mí no me importa que lo sea.»

Llevaba horas dando vueltas y era inconsciente de que Kris y Luhan estaban intentando encontrarle. No sabía adónde ir y no tenía prisas por descubrirlo, simplemente caminó y caminó. Empezaba a estar muy hambriento y después del mediodía cogió bastante frío. Tras empaparse de la lluvia el día anterior y estar en la calle sin chaqueta tantas horas, terminó con la fiebre subida. Decidió que no podía deambular mucho más y se subió a un autobús sin rumbo fijo, para no pasar tanto frío.

«Tal vez _él_ tuviera razón. Quizá, soy una estrella que acabará estrellándose en un planeta donde a nadie le importe. Me apagaré.» Pensaba mientras observaba el paisaje de grandes carteles en chino que cubrían edificios. Lo cierto era que echaba de menos a Luhan tanto, que le dolía más estar separado de él que no sus crueles palabras. Sehun recordó entonces en el ataque de ansiedad de Luhan. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza. «Sehun, eres un idiota. Cómo vas a perderte si tienes que proteger a Luhan. Aunque no quiera ni verte, no puedes abandonarle. Nunca.» A eso le sumó lo difícil que había sido para él llegar hasta Luhan, aunque hubiera sido por casualidad. Tenía hambre, frío y mal de cuerpo. No había vivido un infierno para encontrarse con su amado y ahora perderse por las calles hasta el infinito. Además, no era tarde para empezar de nuevo. Si Luhan no le perdona, al menos, asegurarse de que no vuelve a tener ninguna crisis. Y si su felicidad era estar con una chica, eso haría feliz a Sehun. Sólo quería que Luhan fuera feliz. «Voy a volver aunque no me quiera, ¡que me eche a patadas si puede!» Decir lo de volver era mucho más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, pues se había adentrado en un barrio que ni conocía.

— Pues tienes tu radar un poco atrofiado, debería vértelo un técnico —dijo Tao andando con las manos en los bolsillos, a consecuencia del frío.

— En serio, creía que iría contigo. Como siempre habláis en secreto de vuestras cosas —espetó Kris.

— Por aquí ya hemos buscado y no hay ni rastro de Sehunnie —suspiró el menor—. De verdad, yo pienso que no es tan tonto como para huir y morir en la intemperie, le conozco. Seguro que antes de la noche volverá a casa. Yo sí que tengo un buen sexto sentido, no como tú.

— Pero ahora el caso es que Lu no me coge el móvil —dijo tecleando su iPhone—. Es raro, si estaba más preocupado que cien madres.

— ¿Estaba preocupado por Sehun? —preguntó sorprendido.

— Vamos, ni se lo menciones pero, juraría que incluso se estaba aguantando las lágrimas mientras me lo explicaba.

— Este Luhan es más tonto… —Tao sacudió su cabeza de lado a lado, suspirando.

— Es incapaz de hacerle daño a una mosca, a ver cuándo se le va la tontería con Sehun. Dice muchas cosas de que _no y que no_ y que si tal pero luego mira cómo actúa.

— Vayamos a su casa pues, no sea que se haya tomado un chupito de veneno.

— No es capaz.

Sehun se prometió a sí mismo que se controlaría y no molestaría ni le haría enfadar de nuevo. Aceptaría su amor no correspondido, pero no soportaba pasar un día entero sin estar a su lado. Subió las escaleras del edificio donde Luhan vivía muerto de cansancio y empapado de sudor, picó a la puerta. Se sentía como un trapo endeble y daría cualquier cosa a que Luhan le abriera y no lo echara de nuevo. Quería disculparse cara a cara y después volvería a casa de Kris.

«Por favor. Por favor. Luhan. Por favor. Ábreme.» se lo repetía una y mil veces, dando suaves golpecitos. Eran las nueve de la noche, debería de estar. Pero a decir verdad, no atisbaba luz dentro del apartamento. Pasados veinte minutos, se sentó contra la puerta y esperó como un perro abandonado. «Tal vez haya salido. Volverá, yo lo sé. Tengo que respetarle, lo que hice estuvo muy mal. Sé que él es bueno, sólo estaba enfadado. Aunque no me quiera por ser diferente, no debo irme de su lado…»

— ¡Sehun!

Se sobresaltó en el sitio al escuchar la voz de Luhan procedente del pasillo del rellano, su corazón se alborotó al escuchar su nombre. Se giró y lo vio corriendo hacia él, cuando llegó, cogió aire por la carrera. El cuerpo de Luhan estaba tiritando y, tras una bocanada de aire miró a Sehun con ojos cristalinos. Intentó no parecer tan preocupado como estaba.

— ¡¿Dónde te habías metido?! —le ayudó a levantarse del suelo y le sacudió un poco la ropa porque estaba sucia— Sehun…

— Yo te hice enfadar… lo siento mucho —tragó saliva y le dolió, su garganta estaba atascada—pensé que no querías verme más… entonces me fui a pensar en lo que he hecho… Lo siento de verdad. ¿Me perdonas?

— No, perdóname tú a mí. Comprende que me enfadé… todo ha sido tan rápido y —había llegado a notar desesperación si no encontraba a Sehun poco rato antes de encontrarlo. Después de patearse el barrio durante todo el día, su frustración le amargaba la existencia y decidió volver para continuar al día siguiente. Al verlo sentado contra su puerta, el gran nudo de su garganta desapareció. De repente, sujetó los dedos de Sehun—, ¿puedes olvidar lo que te dije? Oh, estás muy frío…

Luhan soltó su mano y vio la mala cara que llevaba. Estaba pálido y de apariencia enfermiza; sostuvo su cara por las mejillas y vio que estaba ardiendo. Sin demorarse más, abrió la puerta y le hizo pasar. Sehun se había quedado sin habla; Luhan no lo quería ni ver pero ahora era todo lo contrario, ¿cómo se podía entender eso? «¿Luhan es bipolar?» se preguntó Sehun.

Una vez más, Luhan permitió que durmiera en su cama. Después de obligarle a darse una ducha, le dio una sopa caliente y medicina y lo dejó descansando. Todo sucedió sin que se intercambiaran ni una palabra. Él se acostó sobre el sofá y cogió el móvil. Al ser tarde, envió un mensaje a Kris explicándole que Sehun había vuelto casa. Gracias a ese mensaje, Kris y Tao se dieron la vuelta y decidieron que lo mejor era dejarles solos.

«Si es que soy más tonto y no nazco.» Pensaba mientras conciliaba el sueño. «Me prometí a mí mismo que no trataría más con prototipos desde lo que pasó en mi familia. Ha pasado mucho tiempo y ya lo superé junto a mi padre, pero aun así, no me puedo fiar… Me mantengo prudente y diestro, pero siempre me pasa lo mismo. Soy incapaz de no ayudar a alguien que lo necesita. ¿Por qué soy así? Creo en hacer el bien.» dio varias vueltas en el sofá, tratando de comprender su propia forma de ser. «Es inútil intentar alejar a Sehun, no he podido. Podría haberlo dejado tirado en el hospital cuando lo encontré la primera vez y no lo hice. Me hubiera sentido horrible, por mucho que sea un prototipo. Yo no puedo… hoy pensé que me moría de un disgusto. Soy estúpido. ¿Ni contigo ni sin ti, Sehun?»

De buena mañana, escuchó cómo varios cachivaches se estrellaban contra el suelo. Luhan se despertó bruscamente con el peinado ondulado ridículo que le había dejado la almohada. Miró a su alrededor con los ojos pegados y se percató de que el estruendo procedía de la cocina. Se levantó con su mantita de sofá y asomó la cabeza.

— Ah,… — Sehun se rascó el cogote de la vergüenza al verle por la puerta— Estaba haciéndote el desayuno y se me ha caído…

— Normal, si coges las cosas sin guantes, eso quema —dijo tras analizar la situación.

— Estoy un poco despistado —Sehun ladeó la cabeza. Se dio cuenta del aspecto recién levantado de Luhan y se le escapó una carcajada floja; cuando se reía así se le salía la lengua entre los labios. Al verle, Luhan también se rió.

— De qué te ríes, mi pelo es así al natural. ¿Nunca has visto un chino con el pelo ondulado o qué? Bueno, ya termino de cocinar. Ve a sentarte por el comedor que tenemos que hablar.

«Tenemos que hablar.»


End file.
